


Skywalker Regime

by SantatheSithLord



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith are Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantatheSithLord/pseuds/SantatheSithLord
Summary: Darth Vader survives the battle over Endor and turns Luke to the darkside.  Together, they work to turn Leia to the darkside as well.  Han is eventually brought in as a 'reward' for his new Sith Mistress to use and abuse - Do NOT read if you are under 18
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Manipulations

**The Skywalker Regime**

Prologue

Luke struggled to get his injured father to the shuttle. Mass confusion in the Death Star swirled around him. He thought someone might notice them and cause problems with their escape. But the Death Star personnel were far too occupied with their own survival to care much about the strange sight of a young man helping the feared Sith Lord. Luke could sense through the Force fear all around him. The Death Star was doomed. The Emperor was dead. Luke knew that he should be happy, even thrilled. But all he cared about was saving his father. _His Father._ How could he _not_ help his own father? Luke blocked out his own doubts and fears. He knew Leia would be disappointed with his decision.

Once in the shuttle, Luke quickly cleared the Death Star. Seconds later, the huge orb exploded. Luke used the Force to block his Force signature from reaching his sister. It would be for the best that she believed he was dead, at least for a time.

Luke looked down with sadness at the green and white planet of Endor. It would be quite some time before he saw his sister or his best friend, Han Solo, again.

Chapter One

**Manipulations**

Three years later...

Han woke up in his bunk with a smile. After five long months on assignment for the New Republic, he was coming home. Today was the day he would see Leia again. Leia, too, had been very busy the last several months, having gone to Hapes in an attempt to get the reclusive Hapans to join the New Republic. Han frequently worried about Leia since after Endor she had been devastated about the loss of her brother. But slowly, she had recovered. So now Han believed the time was finally right to propose to his princess. The buzzer on his communication panel sounded, and Han reached for the ‘on’ button. Leia's face instantly came on the screen. Han felt his face break into an wide grin.

"Hey sweetheart! It's been a long time!"

Leia's smile seemed forced. "Yes, Han, it certainly has been. What time is your ship arriving?"

"About two hours," Han replied. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Han, we need to talk." Leia no longer had no smile on her face.

Han felt his stomach knot. This didn't sound good. "Alright. But I’ll have to get debriefed, first. Can I come over for dinner? We can talk then, if that sounds okay to you."

"That’s fine, Han. I'll see you then. Leia out." Without further comment, the screen went black.

Han stared at the screen for a minute. _"Leia out?"_ Not _"I love you. Just Leia out?_

This didn’t sound good at all.

* * *

Later….

Han stared in disbelief at Leia. "What did you just say? You’re gonna run off an’ leave me for some kriffin’ prince?"

Leia stared down at her uneaten dinner. "I'm sorry Han. I have to."

Han could barely find his voice. "You _have_ to? What the nine hells does that mean? Do you _love_ this guy?"

"No. I don't really even know him. But I do know I have to marry him, for the good of the New Republic."

Hurt and rage spilled out, and Han spoke without thinking, "What’s the difference between what you’re doing for the New Republic and what a common streetwalker whore does, _Princess?_ "

Leia looked up sharply, her face flushing. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to a streetwalker! Leave now Han, before this gets worse. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Leia... I..."

"Just leave, Han."

Han felt shaky, cold and nauseated. He recalled a few weeks back, when he told Wedge that one day Leia would decide he wasn't good enough for her and she would leave him. But another part clung to the hope they would always be together. It was turning out that his words to Wedge were prophetic - Han was losing his Princess. There was nothing he could offer her but his love, and apparently that wasn’t nearly enough. He tried to muster some dignity, turned and walked out of Leia's apartment.

Leia watched him leave, and felt her heart breaking. When the door shut behind him, she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

* * *

Back on the _Falcon_ , Han sat in his pilot's seat, thinking about what had just happened. He could hear Chewie rattling around in the hold of the ship. The Wookiee had listened to his Captain rant and rave after returning from the disastrous dinner with Leia. Chewie could only offer his support and friendship. Han reached over, hit record button, then curtly holo-recorded his resignation to the New Republic. The next holo-recording would be more difficult.

_"Leia. I’m sorry for what I said at dinner. I hope you know what you’re doing, because I wish you nothing but happiness. Please remember me fondly. I will always remember you and what we had together. Han"_

Han set the timer on the messages to send in one hour. "Chewie!" he bellowed with false bravado. "Ready to take off and spend some quality time with your kin folk?"

"Arguurrhg"

Minutes later, the _Falcon_ lifted off from the planet.

* * *

Bastion

The blond young man was dressed from head to toe in black, and he stood before a holovid with his hands clasped together behind his back. His sister's wedding to Prince Isolder was quite the affair. Huge crowds filled the streets, banners flew from street poles, proclaiming the nuptials. A smile flitted across his face. Everything was going according to plan.

The door behind him opened, and Luke turned to face his father. "Father.” He inclined his head. “All is going well. Horm has sent us a message. He wishes to receive the credits we promised him for arranging this wedding." Luke swept his hand toward the holovid.

"Have you sent the ‘reward’ to him yet?"

"Yes, Father. Jade is on her way to Coruscant," Luke said with a smile. "Horm will be getting his what he deserves very, very soon."

Luke had spent the past three years continuing his training under his father. When he’d first rescued Darth Vader from the Death Star, Luke’s intentions were noble and good. He’d truly believed he could turn his father back to the Light Side. For a while, his father had allowed him that illusion. Instead, slowly but surely, Darth Vader had turned Luke to the Dark Side. After the destruction of the second Death Star, Darth Vader had assumed the role of Emperor, so no one was even aware of Luke’s existence. Not yet, anyway.

"The New Republic officials are fools," Darth Vader hissed. "They believe they are getting all the wealth and support from the Hapan Consortium. Little do they know how short-lived these riches will be held by them."

"Leia has no idea what kind of man Isolder really is," Luke agreed with a laugh. "As soon as she realizes, it will be too late. It always amazes me how easy it is to manipulate lives."

"Prince Isolder is serving our purposes, too, Luke. He is just too self-absorbed to realize this."

"I can't wait until Leia joins us, Father. My only question is, will she let her husband live, or will she be kind and just banish him from Hapes?"

"If we train her well, there will be no question of his fate," Vader replied.

* * *

Hapes, 30 minutes prior to the Wedding

Winter sat next to Leia on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. "Isolder seems like a nice man, Leia. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"I thought I would feel love for him by now, Winter. He’s so handsome, and he’s such a gentleman. But every time I’m around him, I just get uneasy. What’s wrong with me?" Leia shook her head, refusing to cry. The decision to marry Isolder had been hers, and hers alone. She couldn’t back out, not at this late date. "My wedding day should be the happiest day of my life, and all I want to do is cry."

"It's just pre-wedding jitters, Princess. You look so beautiful." Winter stood up and faced her life-long friend. "Every woman in the galaxy will wish they looked like you on their wedding day," Winter said, desperately trying to cheer her. "Your dress is gorgeous, and your hair is perfect."

Leia tried to smile, glad to have her friend’s support.

"That's better… try to smile, okay?" Winter encouraged.

A knock on the door made them both jump. "Are you ready, dear?" the harsh voice of Leia's future mother-in-law, Ta'a Chume, called out.

"Yes, Queen Mother. I’m coming." Leia stood and faced her friend. "Well, this is it."

"Leia, it's your wedding, not your funeral."

Leia walked toward the door, thinking, _Then why does it feel like my funeral?_

* * *

Ord Mantell

Today was Leia’s wedding. The woman he loved was getting married to another man. Han walked slowly down a dirty street in a seedy town on Ord Mantell. He’d spent the previous two months on Kashyyyk while Chewie visited his family. He'd been in no hurry to leave since it was the closest thing he had to a home, and he always felt welcomed. After Leia had left him, that welcome felt especially good. But as Leia's wedding date drew closer and closer, he couldn’t escape the holo-vids of her upcoming nuptials. All the looks of pity, real or imagined, were getting on his nerves. So less than a week before ‘the big event’, he and Chewie took off, mostly to escape the constant reminders of a life he’d lost. After spending all morning pounding on the _Falcon_ , Chewie finally had enough. He sent Han to purchase some food supplies just so he could get some peace and quiet.

Han passed by a dusty store window, glancing inside. Immediately, he wished he hadn't. The holo-vid was facing the street; on the screen were the smiling newlyweds, standing on a beautiful balcony while waving at the crowds below. Seeing Leia married and standing next to her handsome prince, Han felt as though someone punched him in his gut. A stranger stopped next to him, commenting, "They sure make a pretty couple, don't they?” Han couldn’t find his voice to answer. He turned and fled into the nearest bar.

* * *

Hapes

Leia watched, numb, as her husband pulled his boots on and started for the bedroom door. "Where are you going?" she finally whispered.

Isolder turned around as he reached the doorway, "You don't really think I am going to stay here all night, do you?"

"Well, I..."

Isolder gave a loud, harsh laugh. "I have done my duty, Queen. Do you think I married you because I _loved_ you?"

"Then why, why all this...?"

"I hate my mother, Queen Leia. She did not wish to join the New Republic, and she certainly does not approve of you. I married you simply to spite her. Did you really think I could find you attractive?" Isolder snorted. "Look in the mirror. You are as homely as a womp rat compared to Hapan women. I will spend enough time with you to give me an heir. Then we will never share the same bed again." With those cold words, Isolder spun on his heels, and walked out the door.

The new Queen spend the night alone in her big bed, curled up and crying.

* * *

Ord Mantell

Hours later, Han came stumbling back into the _Falcon_ , his arm draped over a humanoid female he’d picked up in the local bar. Chewie came around the corner. [Cub, what are you doing? I sent you for food supplies.]

"Well, Cheewieee, th' way I figurr it, this here is better th'n food anyday." Han could barely stand upright.

[Why don't you say goodnight to the female, Han, and let me help you into bed?]

"Stay outta this. I have all th' help I need gettin inta bed. Goodnight, pal." Han pulled the woman with him down the hall and into his room.

Chewie could only shake his head in despair over what had become of his best friend.

* * *

Coruscant, four days later.

Threkin Horm was feeling very pleased with himself as he drove his hoverchair into his apartment. He had actually gotten rid of the annoying Han Solo, and maneuvered the Princess into marriage with a real Prince. Now, if only Vader would live up to his end of the bargain and send him his credits. As far as Horm was concerned, everyone came out of this deal better off, except Solo, and the smuggler deserved whatever he got. Horm would certainly be richer, the New Republic would be aligned with the Hapans, and well... he didn’t know _why_ Vader had been so keen on getting Leia married to Isolder. But what did it matter? He’d done her a favor.

Horm moved his chair to the wet bar, opening a bottle of expensive Corellian whiskey. He started to lift the glass to his lips but he never actually tasted the amber liquid. A thin metal rope wrapped around his throat with lightning speed. The last thing he felt was his neck snapping. The last he saw before his vision went forever dark was a beautiful red-head with hard green eyes, laughing at him.


	2. Threats and Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo is forced into becoming a slave to Leia, who has become a Sith

Chapter Two

**Threats and Blackmail**

**One year later**.

Tynna

Han's savings had run out some time back and he felt at a loss what to do to earn a living. He knew he couldn’t return to smuggling, at least not within the New Republic regions, and he didn't feel like risking another encounter with Vader by returning to Imperial Space as a smuggler. Han hated pain so just thinking about Bespin still made him nauseated. Han and Chewie ended up, rather reluctantly, asking Lando if he had any type of work for them. It galled Han to be forced into asking Calrissian, of all people, but Han couldn’t imagine a job that didn’t involve piloting, so Lando had offered him a legitimate shipping job. While the pay wasn’t great it would be enough for him and Chewie to survive. Han's life moved forward, strangely uneventful, and unexciting.

Although he didn't know it, this was about to change, and in a very unpleasant way.

* * *

Hapes

It was a warm early evening as Winter strolled casually down the sidewalk, looking at the wide variety of merchandise in store windows. She had volunteered to buy Leia some pickled delicacy at a local food store, since her best friend was now eight and a half months pregnant, with very odd food cravings. Winter knew that although Leia was still unhappy with her marriage, she was looking forward to the birth of her baby daughter. She hoped the new baby would bring Leia some peace and happiness.

Without warning, a high, shrill sound came roaring up from behind her. People around her panicked and scattered. As Winter began to turn around to see what was happening, her eyes became wide with horror. A fast moving land speeder threw her forcefully into the brick building, and a terrible pain was quickly replaced with nothingness.

* * *

Leia couldn't sleep, even though she was exhausted. The news of Winter's death had brought on an early labor for Leia, and only six hours earlier her daughter, Isoldora, had been born. It was the name Prince Isolder had insisted upon - Leia didn't have the willpower left to argue. Therefore, the baby's name was Princess Isoldora Chume. Leia felt immense guilt and grief over Winter's death. Her friend had remained on Hapes, knowing how desperately Leia needed someone around that cared about her welfare. _She wouldn’t have been on that sidewalk if not for me_ , Leia thought in despair. The young Queen felt the need to hold her infant, to seek a sense of solace by holding her firstborn. Tiredly, she reached over and rang the buzzer.

A nurse instantly stepped into the room. "Yes, my Queen?".

"Could you bring me Isoldora? I would like to hold her."

The nurse looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet, unable to meet the Queen's gaze.

"Is there a problem?" Leia felt a rising sense of dread.

"Yes, my Queen. The , um..."

"Go on!" Leia snapped, her heart racing. Nothing else could go wrong, could it? The doctor had said that Isoldora was in perfect health.

"The former Queen Mother has taken your daughter. I assumed you knew this."

"Taken her?" Leia asked, puzzled. "There must be some misunderstanding. Let me speak to Ta'a Chume, immediately, and bring me Isoldora."

"That's not possible, my Queen," the nurse mumbled nervously. "She's given me strict orders. You are never to see your child. I'm sorry."

"NO!" Leia screamed so loud, the patients on the surrounding floors surely heard her despair.

* * *

Bastion

Vader looked up from his meditation at the same instant Luke looked up.

"The time has come, my son."

* * *

Hapes

A furious Leia stood in front of her mother-in-law and husband. "How _dare_ you take my child! You have no right to do this!"

"You are quite incorrect, my dear," Ta'a Chume stated with a smirk. "You are not fit to be a mother, or a Queen. Until Isoldora is old enough to assume the throne, I will be running things. This includes bringing up my granddaughter."

Leia spun toward Isolder, her eyes blazing with fury. "Aren't you going to defend me? What's the matter with you?"

"There is nothing to defend, Queen. My mother is absolutely correct in this matter. There is nothing the "matter" with me, as you put it, except I am married to a useless, ugly shrew."

"I am the Queen, not you, Ta'a Chume!" Leia spat, trying to ignore the insults her husband had hurled at her.

"You just _think_ you are, dear. You are not one of us, nor will you ever be. The Royal Hapan Guards are loyal to me, not you. If you continue to give me this much trouble, you may find yourself under house arrest. Is that what you want?" the Queen Mother asked, smiling without humor.

"You murdered my friend Winter, didn't you?" Leia asked, her voice breaking.

"You are delusional my dear. Winter was nothing to me. Our investigators have reported that the speeder was stolen, and the driver, a woman with red hair, disappeared immediately after the accident." Ta'a Chume seemed quite pleased to relay this bit of news to Leia.

Ta'a Chume and her son looked smug as they made their way to the door. Before he walked out, Isolder stopped, and turned to his wife. "Do not try to change this. You have done what was required of you, by both the Hapans and the New Republic. People will still assume you are in power, and you will do nothing to discourage this view. Accept your life as it now is, and be happy you are still considered royalty.” With that, Isolder followed his mother out the door.

Leia was now completely and utterly alone.

* * *

The sleek space craft landed in the middle of the night, only a few miles from the Hapan Palace. A young man dressed all in black departed, followed closely by several dozen Noghri. Luke looked up at the stars and smiled. He anticipated no great difficulties getting into the Palace. The young Sith had no trouble gaining entrance to the Palace, leaving many Royal Hapan Guards lying dead in his and the Noghris' wake. When he reached Leia's suite, Luke signaled his Noghri to remain outside her door while he slipped inside.

Leia lay in a restless sleep, and Luke quietly went to her bedside. "Leia? Leia? Wake up."

Leia woke to a soft voice whispering her name, and sat up with a start. Outlined in the darkness of the room she saw a man. Her innate Force sense told her immediately who it was, but it seemed unreal. Luke was dead...he had been dead for over four years, now. "It ... it can't be..."

"Leia, it's me, Luke. I'm very much alive, and I _have_ come back. I've come back to help you."

Leia leaped out of bed, then turned on the lights. She stood in shock, staring at her long-lost brother. It really was her brother, alive and well. "Luke!" Leia wrapped her arms tightly around him, and Luke embraced his sister. "How can this be?"

"I’ve been on Bastion, Leia," Luke replied carefully.

"Bastion?"

"With our father," was his soft response. "Learning the ways of the Force."

“Father?” Leia suddenly comprehended. "Vader? Why? I don't understand. Vader is… is...evil."

Luke took a step back. His next words would mean the difference between success or failure, and Luke knew he could not fail.

"Our father is not evil, Leia. The old Emperor was the evil one."

"No... Vader destroyed Alderaan. He tortured me. He tortured Han. He _is_ evil," Leia argued, stepping further away from her brother.

"Really Leia? Vader didn’t destroy Alderaan. Tarkin did that, and you know that's true. He only tortured you under Palpatine's orders, unaware you were his daughter. He was under the Emperor's control back then, just like you are under the control of Ta'a Chume and Mon Mothma now. What Father did to you was bad, but was it any worse than what they are doing to you right now?" Luke questioned his sister, moving closer to her.

"How can you compare my situation to his?" Leia snapped back. "I'm only here to help the New Republic and the survivors of Alderaan. Isolder and his mother might not be nice, but you can't possibly compare them to Vader. They never tortured me."

"Not physically, but you know they _are_ hurting you, mentally, emotionally. Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it. But they are _still_ not evil Sith Lords."

"Neither is Father. He was put in a terrible situation by the Jedi Council, and by Kenobi," Luke responded calmly. "We only knew one side of the story - the side Kenobi wanted us to hear. Kenobi lied to us, Leia. They all lied... Everyone knew who we were, yet no one told us. Thanks to Kenobi, I thought Darth Vader had killed my father. Is that the way of the noble, good Jedi? To lie and manipulate just to get their way? I love you, Leia. Father never knew you were his child, or he wouldn't have obeyed Palpatine, no matter what the cost to him. He only wants your forgiveness. We're family, Leia. The only family you have left... the only two people in the galaxy that cares about what happens to you."

Leia had no good answer for her brother. Her despair was so great, suddenly the idea of having someone, _anyone_ , who cared about her was so important that she didn't question him further. She simply threw herself into his arms and cried.

"Leia, Leia, Leia, my beautiful sister. What have they done to you?" Luke said soothingly. "You were always so strong, and now they have reduced you to a whimpering puppet. You don't deserve this."

"They, they took my baby, Luke," Leia sobbed.

"That's not a problem. I promise I will have your daughter back in your arms within the hour."

Leia stopped crying, looking up into Luke's blue eyes as he placed his hands gently on her temples. "Trust me, sister dearest. It will be done. I’ll take care of everything. This is your kingdom, and you shall rule. Have no fear." His low voice was hypnotic.

"I trust you, Luke."

"What else do you want, my beautiful sister? I want you to be happy, and whatever you desire, I shall get it for you," Luke asked his sister, knowing he was pulling her into his control. Father had been correct - her loneliness and despair was making this too easy.

Leia looked out of her bedroom window, her eyes focused on the stars as she thought about someone she had tried, unsuccessfully, to put out of her mind. "Han. I want Han."

Luke smiled. "That is something you will have to earn, Leia. Let me train you in the ways of the Force, so no one will ever treat you poorly again. When you are ready, I will bring Han to you."

Leia smiled at her brother as she thought about Isolder and his wicked mother. "I accept your offer... I will learn the ways of the Force.”

* * *

When the sun came up two hours later, Ta'a Chume's aides found her dead of a heart attack on the bathroom floor.

Prince Isolder could not be located anywhere...he had simply vanished.

* * *

Luke watched his sister holding Isoldora. The child was strong in the Force. Father would be pleased. The young Dark Lord would begin Leia's training before the sun set.

* * *

Three months later...

Lord Skywalker was pleased with his sister's progress as a Dark Jedi. She had learned skills in days that had taken him weeks to master. It had been so easy to use her anger to twist her to his own purpose, and she never even suspected what was happening. Or, perhaps she did suspect but simply didn't care. Leia's fury at the New Republic's role in forcing her into a loveless, soulless marriage, followed by her best friend's death, had served the Dark Side well. Luke knew the time had come to move on to the next part of his father's plan.

Opening his private holo-link, Mara Jade's face soon filled the screen. "Hello, my love," Luke smiled at his servant, and lover. " Have our bio-chemists done their job?"

"Of course. They know better than to fail you, my Lord," Jade replied coolly.

"Is there a vaccine ready, also? The disease without the cure does us no good."

Mara held up a vial. "The vaccine is ready and prepared in sufficient quantities, my Lord."

"Good. Well done. Proceed to Kashyyyk as we've planned. I look forward to our reunion. It has been much too long, my love," Luke said in a low voice, filled with anticipation.

"As you command, my Lord."

* * *

Lord Vader watched his daughter's speech from his private Star Destroyer. _It must be killing Mon Mothma to be listening to this_ , Vader thought in amusement.

"And further," Leia continued, "The Hapan Consortium, from this day forward, will be aligned firmly and forever with The Imperial Regency, which my brother, Lord Skywalker, and my father, Lord Vader, now rules. The New Republic, an organization in my blindness I helped found, is now my sworn enemy. I will stop at nothing to bring this travesty of a government, and the leaders who lie and cheat in the name of fairness, to its knees. I, Empress Leia of Hapes, declare this in the name of the Hapan -Imperial Consortium."

The crowd of Hapans listening outside the Royal Palace were silent for a moment, and then, slowly, tentative and scattered applause broke out.

* * *

Far away, in a casino owned by a Baron Calrissian, Han Solo and Chewbacca watched the speech. Han barely registered the words Leia was speaking. He watched her, entranced by the women he still cared about. Despite her harsh words, and hard, rigid appearance, he knew that somewhere under her callous exterior, his Princess still existed. Whatever occurred to turn her into such a different person in such a short amount of time he couldn’t begin to imagine.

[Luke’s alive?]

"Huh? Oh yeah. I can't believe Luke’s alive either," Han answered his partner. "What's happened to Leia... joining the Imperials? I just don't understand how she could have changed so much in seventeen months. If I didn't hear and see it myself, I wouldn't believe it."

[Maybe she needs help, cub,] Chewie replied back. [Sometimes beings lose their way.]

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one. But it ain't gonna be me helping her. She is married with a baby, in case you've forgotten."

[I didn’t hear her mentioning Isolder.]

"Yeah, so?" Han shot back. "That doesn't change anything. But she sure is as beautiful as I remember her."

The comlink in Han's pocket buzzed, interrupting the debate. Putting the device up to his mouth, he answered, "Yes?"

"Han, it's Lando. You and Chewie need to get to my office as soon as possible. We have a problem."

* * *

When Han and Chewie entered the office, Lando was seated on a expensive dewback leather chair, looking calm and collected. "Have a seat, gentlemen." Lando waved his hand toward the matching sofa.

The Corellian and Wookiee sat, then looked at each other. "Okay, Lando. You said there was a problem, so we came rushing over here. If you’re gonna tell me this big emergency is because you can't decide which wine to serve with dinner..." He trailed off, glaring.

Lando gave a brief smile. "No. I wish that was all that it was. I'm sure you are aware I have sources high up in the New Republic."

"Yeah, Lando, we all know. You don't need to impress me."

"Can you shut up your big mouth for two minutes and let me talk?" Lando snapped.

This wasn't the typical reaction he got when he smart-mouthed Lando. "Okay."

"There's a problem on Kashyyyk."

Chewie stood up, roaring, almost tipping over the expensive hand carved oro-wood coffee table.

"Chewie, you shut up too. How hard are the two of you going to make this?" Lando yelled over Chewie's roaring.

Chewie sat down, but his worried blue eyes didn't leave Lando's face.

"A virus or a plague has suddenly appeared on the planet. It showed up about four days ago, and it's spreading fast." Lando spoke in a hurry, knowing he had to get this all out before his friends rushed out of the office. "The bizarre thing is, it appeared in about half a dozen cities, almost overnight. Right now, it appears to affect only Wookiees, and the ones hardest hit are the elderly and those already sick from other illnesses. Fortunately, there have been no reported deaths as of right now."

"Are the New Republic scientists working on a vaccine yet?" Han questioned Lando.

"They say the virus is so different from anything they have ever seen before, they don't think they will have a vaccine for several months, at least."

Chewie stood up again, agitated. [I need to contact Malla. Right now.]

"I agree, Chewie," Han stood, and looked at Lando. "We'll be on the _Falcon_."

Lando nodded as he watched his friends leave.

* * *

Once onboard the _Falcon_ , it didn't take Chewie long to contact his wife, Malla. When her face appeared, Chewie knew instantly something was terribly wrong. *Malla?*

[Husband, have you heard about this new virus?]

[Yes. What is happening?] Chewie asked, not certain he wanted to hear the answer.

[Your father has become ill. I fear he is not going to survive.]

Chewbacca threw back his head, roaring with grief over this news. [I will come home immediately!]

[Do not be foolish. The planet is under quarantine, and even if it that wasn't the case, coming home would only cause you to be at risk. It will not help your father.]

"You know she’s right, pal," Han said as he tried to comfort his friend. "We have to think of some other way to help."

Fearing for his family's lives, Chewie hung his head in despair.

* * *

Han was sitting in his pilot's seat, trying to think of something, anything at all, that he could do to help Chewie's family. The Wookiee was putting up a brave front, and at Han's insistence, he’d gone to try to get some much needed sleep. The incoming message light on his display panel began blinking. Han saw that it was from Malla, and he answered it, fearing the worst.

"Malla?"

[Han. I am glad I was able to reach you. I just received a message less than five minutes ago. You will never believe who it was from.]

"Do I have to try and guess, or are you just going to tell me?" Han joked weakly.

Malla frowned. This wasn't the time for games. [It was from Luke.]

"Luke?" Han spluttered in surprise.

[Yes. He asked me to contact you. He says it is absolutely urgent you meet him as soon as possible at the coordinates he sent over to me.]

"Alright, send them over to me. I’ll wake Chewie up."

[Han. Please be careful. Luke is now an Imperial. I fear this may be a trap.]

"Malla… trust me."

[I know how much I should trust you not to do something foolish. That's why I am telling you to be careful.]

Han grinned. "I'll be careful." _I have a bad feeling about this_.

* * *

Bastion

The man, or what remained of him, hung chained by his wrists in the dungeon. Lord Vader and Mara Jade stood before the prisoner, discussing him like other people would discuss a piece of furniture. The man's body was thin, bloody stripes and burn marks crisscrossed his frame. His head hung forward with long stringy hair dangling from his bent head.

Vader walked up to the man, grabbed his hair then tipped his head back. The man's eyes were open wide, and no self-awareness remained. "You are done here, Jade," Vader hissed. "Finish him off."

"Won't Empress Leia wonder what happened to him?"

The Sith turned his head slowly toward the assassin. "She has not asked about him in nearly three months. Do not question my commands."

"I apologize," Jade quickly replied. "I will do as you command, my Lord."

"Of course." Vader turned and walked out the prison door, his black cape billowing behind him.

Jade turned toward her victim, a feral grin slowly spreading across her face. This was the part she liked the best, the part she was born to do. Slowly, she walked in front of him, pleased with her work. Weeks ago, back when he stilled cared, Jade had used her lightsaber to castrate him, laughing as he screamed and begged her to spare his manhood, although now he no longer cared. Jade turned on her purple lightsaber. "You and I have something in common, Prince Isolder," she stated coldly. "We are both quite mad." With that, she cut open his abdomen, stepping back from the stench that poured from his bowels as she watched him die.

* * *

The coordinates Luke sent Malla took the Corellian to the outer edge of the Hapan Cluster. When Han came out of hyperspace, he saw that two ships were waiting for him. One was an Imperial Star Destroyer, the other was a Hapan Medical Frigate.

Han turned on his communications panel. " _Millennium Falcon_ to Lord Skywalker."

Luke’s voice came over the comm. "Welcome, Han. Please follow instructions, and dock with the Star Destroyer. I will see you shortly. Lord Skywalker out."

Han and Chewie exchanged nervous glances. "Well, here goes nothing."

The battered freighter docked inside the huge hanger, then Han and Chewie exited the _Falcon,_ half expecting to be met with blaster fire but the only person waiting at the end of the boarding tube was Luke. He looked so completely different from the young Tatooine farmboy, Han hardly recognized him. With his hair cut extremely short, dressed from head to toe in black and with a cape to adding to his somber appearance, he appeared to be emulating the style of Darth Vader.

"Hello Luke," Han said cautiously, the hairs on his neck prickling a warning.

The young Sith inclined his head slightly. "Han, Chewie. Welcome aboard my ship. However, I am going to have to ask that Chewie and all your weapons remain on the _Falcon_. What I have to discuss is with you alone, Han." Luke was very dismissive to Chewie, barely glancing at the towering Wookiee.

[I do not like this idea of us separating, Han,] Chewie whispered to Han.

"It'll be okay, Chewie," Han said, with more conviction than he felt as he handed Chewie his blaster. "Wait here. I'll be back."

Han followed Luke silently down the long corridors, reminding the Corellian once again how enormous Star Destroyers were. They finally arrived at what Han assumed was Luke's private, large quarters, with a viewport overlooking the vastness of space.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable, Han," Luke instructed, his voice sounding almost friendly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, no. Can you just get to the reason you asked me here?"

"You don't seem too happy to see me again. Have a seat. I _insist_."

Not wanting to upset his former friend, Han sat, then waited in silence.

"I'll get to the reason I asked you here, since you don't seem interested in small talk," Luke snapped, his eyes suddenly narrowing as he glared at the Corellian. "Hapan doctors are much more advanced than New Republic doctors and scientists, wouldn't you agree?" Luke questioned. It seemed he was almost to be talking to himself instead of Han as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea," Han answered, confused. Hapan doctors? What in the hells of Corellia was Luke talking about?

The young man smiled, although his face showed no amusement or warmth. "Trust me, Han, they are. As a matter of fact, Hapan scientists already have a cure for the virus that seems to be troubling Kashyyyk."

Han looked up at Luke, suddenly interested. "They do? Are they willing to sell it to Kashyyyk? What do they want? Wookiees desperately need that vaccine."

"I know full well how much they need it. The question is, do you?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Han asked, annoyed. Luke gave a harsh laugh and Han suddenly felt a wave of apprehension. "What do you want, Luke? Credits? I can't afford to vaccinate the entire population of Kashyyyk. Do you want me to act as a go-between with the Empire and the New Republic? I gotta warn you, I'm not too good at diplomacy."

"It's not what I want...it's what Leia wants. She wants _you_ , Han. And that is going to be the price for the vaccine. Not Imperial credits. Not New Republic credits. You will be her concubine; her slave, for as long as she wants you. If you do not agree to this price, the vaccine will be destroyed. All of it. Today," Luke stated harshly. "You have two minutes to decide if Wookiees are worth the price of your freedom."

“Why would Leia want to make me her slave? What did I do to her that made her hate me?”

“The Dark Side has that effect on a person, and Leia’s fully embraced the Dark Side. She wants you for sex, and who am I to deny her what she wants? You shouldn’t have been so good between the sheets, so you can only blame yourself, if you stop and think about it.” Luke laughed at his comment.

Everything seemed surreal as Han stood up, walking on shaky legs to the viewport. Desperately, he tried to think of a way out, find something else he could strike bargain with, but he knew, deep down, that Luke would accept no alternative. He turned to face Luke. "You’re not giving me much of a choice, are you?"

"Not really. Not unless you don't care about all those Wookiees. But I know you _do_ care about them, since your mercenary act was always just that – an act. I was counting on your basic, caring nature, as a matter of fact."

"What am I going to tell Chewie?" Han asked, more to himself than Luke.

"I would suggest telling him the truth, but know this - if he attempts to rescue you, he will die. His family will die. It's as simple as that." Luke stated coldly. "You will contact him by comlink. There will be no personal goodbyes, since that would be too dangerous for all concerned."

"It sounds like you have everything figured out, _friend_ ," Han spat.

"Yes, I do," Luke said. "I'm not your friend. From now on, you will address me as My Lord. Unless you enjoyed the pain of the scan grid so much you’d like to experience it again.”

* * *

Han had been left alone during the trip back to the Hapan Capitol world. The room he had assumed was Luke's actually was his temporary quarters, and Han had to admit it was certainly more comfortable than a prison cell. No one had come to threaten him, or abuse him. He just couldn’t leave the room, since the outside door remained locked. Han guessed, correctly, there were guards posted outside just in case he made trouble.

Telling Chewie about the situation over the comlink had been difficult, to say the least. Chewie hadn’t wanted to leave his friend and partner, but after a great deal of discussion and persuasion, he had finally, reluctantly, agreed that the lives of millions of Wookiees must come before all else. Watching the _Falcon_ depart through his room's viewport, he knew it would be a very long time before he saw either Chewie or his ship again.

* * *

Kashyyyk

Flying the _Millennium Falcon_ , Chewie arrived back on Kashyyyk, and the Hapan Medical Frigate dropped out of hyperspace minutes later. Without preliminaries, the medics shuttled down to the surface in dozens of cities, then began disbursing the vaccine.

The vaccine worked flawlessly, and Chewie's father quickly recovered from his illness. Chewbacca of Kashyyyk was again hailed as the greatest Hero of all the Wookiees. Only Chewie and Malla knew who the real Hero truly was, but they could never tell the truth, or their lives would be forfeit.

* * *

Hapes

Trying not to show fear, Han Solo was escorted into the Hapan Palace wearing handcuffs and surrounded by half a dozen guards. He was led through the ornate, beautiful hallways, then finally taken inside a huge apartment suite. The handcuffs were removed, and the guards left without speaking even once to their prisoner. Han took stock of his surroundings. This opulent apartment put to shame the nice rooms he and Leia had shared on Coruscant. The furniture and artwork appeared to belong in a museum, and this was only in the main living area. He strolled into an adjoining room, and noted that it was a dining room with an elaborate dining room table. The table had two formal place settings placed on it. A server droid hummed into the room and began putting covered dishes in the center of the table.

"Do you like my apartment, Han?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

Han spun around, startled. Standing before him was Leia Organa, the woman he'd never thought he'd see in person again. She looked stunning, wearing a emerald green gown, with her hair piled up in a soft hair style. Han felt his heart beat faster.

"Leia. You look so... beautiful." Han couldn’t think of anything else to say, and it was truth. Leia would always be beautiful to him.

"Thank you." Leia gave him a smile that didn’t reach the hard set of her eyes. "Have a seat. Dinner is ready, and we have a lot to catching up to do."

Leia began to seat herself before Han realized his manners, quickly pulling her chair out. Leia glanced over her shoulder with an odd look, and gave him another half smile. "Thank you."

"You... you're welcome," Han managed to stammer. He realized he was sounding like an idiot, so he sat down.

They ate each course, with Leia asking Han polite questions about his job working for Lando. When dessert was finally served, she leaned back and asked, "Did Luke tell you why you were brought here?"

_So much for the small talk_ , Han thought morosely. "Yes. I have a hard time believing you need me as your concubine, what with all these good-looking Hapan guys falling out of the woodwork."

"Ah, Han. How I have missed your droll observations of life. You might be surprised, but Hapan men aren’t all they are cracked up to be."

"Speaking of Hapan men, what happened to your husband?" Han asked, curiously.

"Luke showed up. Isolder disappeared. I have no idea where he is, nor do I care. I can only assume he feared my brother's wrath, once Luke knew how he treated me." Leia answered without hesitation.

"How did he treat you, Leia?" He felt his fists clenching at the mere idea that anyone would abuse her.

"Like garbage. Worse than garbage," Leia replied, her voice suddenly bitter. She looked down at the uneaten cream pudding, dropping her spoon with a clatter.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Han responded slowly. "I guess he deserved your brother's wrath. I wish I could turn back time, an’ fix everything for you. You deserved a great husband, someone that adored you. You deserved love."

"I've come to the conclusion love doesn't exist… it's only a part of our childhood fantasies," Leia said shortly. "It's not real, any more than the fairytales my aunts told me about talking planets and happily-ever-after’s."

Uncertain what to say, Han stared down at his dessert, then glanced over at the departing server droid. "That reminds me...whatever happened to Goldenrod and his tin-can side-kick?"

Leia smiled sadly. "The Queen Mother would not allow non-Hapan built droids in the Palace. She said it gave Royalty a bad image, so I gave Threepio and Artoo to Mon Mothma before I left Coruscant."

Han gave a loud snort. "Mothma and Threepio. Since she’s the one that pressured you into marrying Isolder, it couldn't have happened to a more deserving woman." Han shook his head mirthfully. "Threepio is the gift that keeps on giving."

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Leia gave a genuine laugh. For one brief moment, Han saw the old light in her eyes, and he felt a flicker of hope.

Just as quickly, the light was gone and Leia suddenly stood up. "I am not hungry anymore. Come with me," she ordered sharply.

Han's pulse quickened, but he got up and followed her down the hall, visions of Bespin flickering through his memories. They entered a large bedroom, and the door slid shut behind him. Leia spun around, her face expressionless, her eyes once again hard.

"Take off your clothes, slave," Leia ordered. "You are about to learn what I expect from you."

* * *

Hours later, Han stared at his reflection in the refresher mirror. He was sore in places he didn’t know _could_ be sore, and he was completely exhausted. He'd always taken pride with his sexual endurance, but Leia had outlasted him, and then some. This 'new' Leia certainly had surprised him with her insatiable sexual appetite. He had spent nearly two hours with his face buried between her thighs, using his tongue to give her multiple orgasms, and when he believed Leia might finally be satisfied, she had demanded he continue licking and sucking until his jaw ached. Only when she was limp from her own satisfactions did she allow him to mount her body and obtain his own release.

At the back of his mind, he wondered how long it would be before she got bored with him. What would happened to him when that occurred? Would he 'disappear', like Isolder? Or would he be able to escape before then? Of course, escaping would endanger Chewie and his family - Han had no doubt that Luke would live up to his threats. Cautiously, he glanced out of the refresher and looked toward the bed. It appeared Leia was finally asleep, and Han felt a wave of gratitude.

"Han?" Leia's sleepy voice called through the door. "Where are you?"

Han felt a moment of surprise and disappointment. "I had to use the refresher. I'll be right back," he called back. Sighing, he finished washing his face before urinating, wincing as he held his bruised penis. Leia hadn’t been in the least bit gentle with her grip on his genitals during the past hours, and he’d gasped with pain more than once, which only seemed to amuse rather than concern her. Taking a deep breath, he went back to his fate and crawled back under the sheets. Leia curled up next to him then fell back to sleep. The Corellian looked up at the ceiling, silently thanking the gods.


	3. Ownership and Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han's new life is difficult, while Mara moves closer to insanity

Chapter Three

**Ownership and Submission**

The next morning, things didn't get easier for Han. After he took a quick shower, Leia handed him a sweatsuit, watching as he dressed in the baggy, tan colored clothes. They proceeded to eat a light, but tasty breakfast, served by the same efficient droid. Then Leia looked up, informing him, "I have lightsaber lessons with Luke this morning. You'll be working out in a gym while I'm working with Luke."

"All right," Han answered warily. This seemed fairly safe, although working out in a gym after last night's gymnastics wasn’t something Han was looking forward to - he'd had enough exercise to last a month, at least.

"Another thing, Han," Leia stated. "Calling me Leia in private is acceptable. However, once we leave this apartment, when you address me it will be either as either 'My Empress', or 'My Lady', and not in a sarcastic tone, either. Is that clear?"

"Yes, perfectly clear," Han replied tightly, before adding, "My Lady."

"Oh," she added thoughtfully. "And you will not look directly in anyone's eyes. You will keep your head bent, and only speak when I give you express permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I will take you to your trainer. I have no intentions of allowing my slave to become fat and flabby.”

_Trainer?_ Han thought. _This sounds bad._

Han followed Leia through the maze of Palace hallways. They finally arrived at well-equipped gym. A Hapan man about Han's height, but bulging with muscles, approached them, bowing his head as he addressed Leia. "My Lady."

"Jonri, this is Han. He will be working out with you every morning for two hours. Try to be gentle with him today. He had a hard night last night," Leia joked without humor.

At that comment, Jonri quickly sized Han up. "This way," he said with a slight shake of his head.

* * *

Leia and Luke sparred with their lightsabers for half an hour. Finally, Luke turned his saber off, and looked at his sister's face.

"Are you happy with your reward?" he questioned her, gently probing her feelings with the Force. What he sensed pleased him - Leia was relishing her role as Solo's owner. As long as that remained the case, he would allow the Corellian to live. However, if he ever sensed she was falling in love again with the smuggler, he would have to die. The Dark Side was simply incompatible with love.

Leia turned her saber off as well, wiping the sweat from her face. "I couldn't be any happier, Luke. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. You earned him, and I want you to be happy. But remember, this is Han Solo. Keep a close eye on him," Luke warned.

"I fully intend to, my brother."

* * *

Han stepped out of his second shower of the morning. _If that was an easy workout,_ Han thought with despair, _I don't want to even think about the medium-type workout._

He toweled himself off, looking around. His sweatsuit was gone. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he started to look around the large locker room. A door slid open and a droid came in, carrying a small package. The droid approached him, and extended its 'arm', handing Han the package. Frowning, he took it, staring down.

"What’s this?" he asked, hoping that speaking to droids wasn't against any of Leia's new rules.

"This is your afternoon clothing, sir. Do you need assistance putting it on?"

"I don't think so. Get lost, metal head," Han snapped hotly.

The droid left, and Han unwrapped the package. Inside was a pair of silky, tight, black slacks, and a glittery red shirt, much like items Lando would enjoy wearing. _This is clothing? This isn't going to fit me!_ Han thought, panic setting in. He sat down and stared at the lightweight, shiny material. After ten minutes of debating with himself, he finally put on the shirt, which had no closures other than three thin gold chains that looped across the front, allowing the shirt to remain open to keep his chest exposed. He spent another few minutes tugging the tight-fitting, stretchy pants over his hips, cringing from the throbbing, left-over pain in his groin as he fastened the front closures. He stared in shock at his image in a full-length mirror. "I look like - "

"Nice outfit," Leia interrupted from behind him.

Han turned around to see that Leia was smiling, and holding something shiny in her hand.

"This is a joke, right?" he growled out, waving at his outfit. “All my privates are pretty much on display.”

"No joke, flyboy. I _want_ you on display. Sit down while I put your collar on."

" _Collar?"_ Han snarled. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Leia's eyes grew hard and angry, then an invisible pressure forced Han to sit down with a hard thud on a bench. Leia took the glittery, ruby and diamond jeweled collar, and fastened it around Han's neck before attaching a gold leash to a loop set within the neck piece. "Now follow me, and don't you dare question anything I do, ever again," Leia snapped, her tone clipped. She abruptly turned, and still holding the leash in her hand, started walking briskly. The swift movement forced Han to leap off the bench to keep from being pulled down on his knees.

As he followed behind, Han kept his eyes on the ground, not just because of her orders, but also because of how acutely embarrassed he was. If the floor opened up and swallowed him, he'd have shouted in joy.

Soon, they entered a large room. Nothing was in this room but an ornate throne sitting on a platform in the very center. Large double doors were on the far wall, with a strip of royal blue carpet leading from the doors up to the throne. Royal Hapan Guards lined either side of the carpet. Tilting her head up, Leia led Han up the steps to the throne, then she turned and sat down. A large, plush pillow sat off to one side of the throne.

"Sit down on that, and don't speak for the rest of the afternoon," Leia ordered, pointing to the pillow. “Face the room, and keep your legs spread apart and don’t use your hands to cover yourself. I want everyone to easily see your wares, and what I now own.”

Growing increasingly angry and embarrassed, Han sat down, reluctantly obeying her orders to display his ‘wares’.

Leia looked up, and motioned for her aide to enter the room. An older man with a slight build and no hair came running up, his face lined with worry at displeasing his Empress. "You may let the first petitioner in," Leia spoke regally to the man. The man nodded, and hurried down the carpet to do her bidding. Moments later, the aide brought an Hapan politician into the room, quickly leading him down the carpet. The politician stopped before Leia, bowing deeply.

"Your Majesty," the politician began, and then proceeded to ask Leia for some expensive favor. It was abruptly declined, and the man left, disappointed. Another Hapan entered shortly thereafter, making another request. This went on for the remainder of the afternoon, with various people coming before the Empress, all asking for something costly. Rarely would Leia would grant them their request. More often than not, it was swiftly denied, and she seemed to savor her ability to make people grovel and beg. This was not the Leia that Han remembered and loved.

Han spent the afternoon, trying to please his owner by keeping himself on full display while trying not to be humiliated by all the blatant stares he was receiving. Halfway through the afternoon, Leia gazed down at her new slave, and gave her wrist a slight flick, and to Han’s horror he became uncomfortably aroused for the next several hours. The remaining petitioners were given an eyeful, since the pants did nothing to help hide Han’s full blown, throbbing erection.

It felt like the afternoon would never end.

* * *

Eventually, the afternoon did end, but Han's day didn't get much better. Quickly following the ordeal in the throne room was a formal dinner banquet, with rich Hapans invited as guests. Han was now dressed in white and gold, formal, frilly Hapan open shirt and the ubiquitous tight white pants that he truly hated. The collar was still around his neck, but Leia had deigned to remove the leash. As he sat next to Leia, he picked listlessly at his dinner, while Luke sat on his other side.

"What's the matter, Han?" questioned Luke. "Food not to your liking?"

Han looked up at a smirking Lord Skywalker. "Food's fine. I'm just not very hungry," Han mumbled, quickly looking back down at his plate. He wasn't sure whether the no-talking rule applied to Luke or not.

"Han has had a very busy first day, haven't you, darling?" Leia asked sweetly, patting his wrist.

"Yes, My Lady," Han answered dully. Life as a slave wasn’t going to be easy.

* * *

The second formal dinner three days later didn't end as well. A beautiful Hapan woman mentioned how valuable his collar must be, and without thinking Han replied, "Maybe the stones are just synth-gems."

Empress Leia was furious. Hapan guards roughly hauled Han into their apartment, stripped him and chained him face down on the mattess, arms and legs spread-eagled. The guards left and Leia entered, holding a long strap.

"You disobeyed me," she hissed. "You spoke to a _woman_!"

"I'm sorry," Han mumbled into the mattress, hoping his apology would be enough. It wasn't. Han gasped in shock as the strap lashed down hard against his buttocks. "Leia!"

"Call me My Empress!"

"My Empress," he said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

Another lash, and another, each one harder than the previous one, although it might have just felt harder with each rising welt. A dozen lashes later, and the binders suddenly sprang loose.

"Turn over" Leia snapped.

Han quickly obeyed, grimacing in pain as his now-tender ass pressed against the mattress. He watched as Leia lifted her hand, making a fist, and Han felt an invisible, and painfully hard grasp on his cock, which shifted a moment later to his testicles, making him cry out in pain. Leia ordered Han to put his arms back over his head and she snapped the binders back over Han's wrists

"Get that cock hard, slave! NOW!"

The Corellian's body immediately obeyed her Force directive, and he watched as Leia shed her clothes and straddled his hips, grinding her hips down and taking him inside her body. She was wet and obviously turned on by the punishment of her slave.

"You will thrust until I tell you to come. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, My Empress," Han stuttered, aware he was no longer in control of his body's response.

It was well over an hour before Leia allowed his sexual release.

* * *

Bastion, ten months later.

Mara Jade paced the halls of the lower dungeons of Bastion. Rage was threatening to overwhelm her, since she simply did not have enough prisoners to relieve her anger upon. The ones who still remained cowered in their cells, wondering if they would become her next victim. Five years. It had been five years since the death of her lover and mentor. Shutting her eyes, she could feel his hot hands on her bare skin, his dry mouth and parched lips sucking at her body. No man would ever compare to him.

She was so tired of waiting. Those responsible for his death would be paying the price very soon. Her first step would be the elimination of Darth Vader. Mara wished she would be there to see the look on Lord Skywalker’s face when he discovered her deceit, and saw the results of her plans. The thought of Skywalker's love-making made Mara Jade physically ill, becoming his lover had been the most difficult part of her plan. Although he had been gone for the last year training his sister, Mara could not stop feeling repulsed by the memory of his touch. His skills as a lover were pathetic compared to her mentor, who knew exactly how to use the Force to bring her body soaring to heights of pleasure... and pain.

Skywalker would be back on Bastion within days. But Palpatine had taught her well. She had not only learned patience from him, she had learned the important technique of hiding her true intentions from even the most Force sensitive. Palpatine had been able to hide from the greatest Jedi of all, Yoda and Kenobi. She intended to use her skills to her advantage, and if she succeeded, she would never have to share a bed with Skywalker again.

* * *

Hapes Capitol

Luke walked with Leia down the corridors of of the Hapan Palace, carrying his niece, Princess Isoldora. Isoldora was a happy child, with plump rosy cheeks, a mop of curly blonde hair and her mother's brown eyes. With the passing of time, Luke was becoming convinced that Isoldora, while somewhat Force sensitive, would never become a powerful Dark Jedi. Lord Skywalker was not overly concerned about this. Reaching out with the Force, he felt the life forces of the twins Leia carried within her womb. These children would be very powerful in the Force. Leia was now six months along in her pregnancy, and her doctor had advised her to ease off on her workload.

Leia had agreed, and Han had been only too happy to spend less time in the Throne room on display, as well as less time at State Dinner parties, where he had to be on his best, most submissive behavior at all times. The slightest error on Han’s part earned him Leia’s harsh punishments, which Luke knew was most often being cuffed down in bed and receiving lashes across his buttocks, although he suspected his sister had devised other painful punishments, as well. It amused Luke to see Han’s discomfort after his punishments, sitting next to Leia as he was on display while he tried not to shift around after one of his ‘spankings’. Even a brief, accidental covering of his crotch with his hand would cause him to receive yet another punishment, which Leia seemed to enjoy more and more with the passing of time.

Then there was the matter of Mara Jade. Although Luke trembled with anticipation at their upcoming reunion, he was more than disappointed he had been unable to impregnate the Force-sensitive assassin during the last time he'd spent with her. He wanted off-spring of his own, as powerful in the Force as Leia's unborn twins. No... more powerful. His child _must_ be the strongest, most potent Sith ever. Soon, he would rejoin Jade, and if she failed to become pregnant this time, he would have to dispose of her and search out another Force-sensitive female to bear his child.

Luke and Leia reached their destination, the shuttle launch area on the Palace grounds. Luke smiled at his sister. "I guess this is goodbye for a while, sister."

"I'll miss you Luke. I can't believe how fast the past year has gone." Leia answered sincerely.

"You have become a strong Sith. There is nothing left I can teach you. But I promise I'll be back soon. Father expects me to act as a liaison between the Imperial Regions and the Hapan Consortium. Besides, you don't think I'll miss seeing my new niece and nephew as soon as they arrive, do you?"

"I'll look forward to your return, brother."

Luke kissed his sister's forehead, then signaled a Hapan Guard to take Isoldora. He quickly walked up the ramp of his shuttle, turned around and waved at his sister and niece. The door slid shut and Leia watched as her brother's shuttle rose up, heading to his waiting Star Destroyer.

* * *

That night Leia lay in Han's arms, thinking about Luke. Her brother had been adamant that she never love Han, because love was not a Dark Side emotion. Luke had warned her if she loved Han, she'd lose him, and since Leia couldn't bear the thought of losing Han, she had ruthlessly pushed those emotions aside whenever she felt any tenderness toward her slave. Beating him with a whip, or forcing him to stand on his toes while his arms were suspended over his head made her forget any tenderness she might feel toward Han. And she did enjoy squeezing his cock and balls and making him whimper in pain before coming, or sometimes refusing to allow him to spill his seed at all, while he stood, stretched out and helpless.

But she also knew she felt love for Isoldora, and certainly for her unborn twins, yet that subject had never been discussed. How could you love your children, but not their father? It confused the Empress of Hapes, considerably.

She could feel her babies kicking. Propping herself up on an elbow, she looked at Han, feeling a twinge of guilt at her frequent punishments. Sometimes his ‘crimes’ were so minor that Han was unaware he’d done something wrong until she placed the binders on his wrists. On the other hand, lashing his appealing, tight ass turned her on, so every punishment led to sex without fail, even the ones where he was forced to stand on his toes for hours on end, keeping his cock erect for her visual pleasure.

"I've decided to name my daughter Jaina."

"That's a beautiful name. What name have you decided for your son?"

Leia paused, realizing Han wasn't protesting his lack of input in name choice. Again, the guilt tried to needle back inside her soul, so she impulsively made a decision to keep it at bay. "I let my derelict husband pick the name Isoldora. I suppose you can choose my son's name."

Han was more than a little surprised at her benevolence. He looked at the ceiling and thought for a few moments, not wanting to pick something that would displease her, which would undoubtedly lead to yet another punishment. "Jacen. Jacen sounds like a good twin-name for Jaina. But only if you like it, that is.”

Leia nodded at Han in approval. Reaching over, she kissed his lips and then drew back and said, "That’s a perfect name."

Han felt a rush of relief that he hadn’t angered his Mistress with his suggestion.


	4. Revenge and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara attempts to get revenge on the Skywalker Regime, while Leia starts having doubts about the darkside

Chapter Four

Revenge and Fears

Bastion, four days later.

Mara Jade could wait no longer. She stood up and stretched her legs from her meditations. Carefully she clipped her lightsaber to her belt and placed a satchel over her shoulder. As quiet as a cat, she started out of her room.

She walked through the nearly deserted halls that housed the officers of the Empire. Using the Force to hide her actions, she quietly placed six high powered thermal detonators in the ventilation shafts of the halls. When she had them all in place she hurried to her ship, and without contacting the traffic controllers, lifted into the night sky.

* * *

Darth Vader had also been meditating in his room. His Force sense seemed disturbed, but he could not place the problem. It just seemed to be warning him that something wasn’t right. Standing, he walked to his window just in time to see Jade's ship lifting into the sky. For a moment he was puzzled. _Where is she going?_ the Dark Lord wondered. _I have not given her any orders to leave._ Suddenly he knew. His Force disturbance was coming from Jade. He spun around and nearly ran to the door, using the Force to form a protective bubble around his body.

* * *

Jade knew Vader had broken her Force-block. She reached for a button, then pressed it. A large orange-red cloud exploded with violence, instantly destroying a large portion of the Imperial Base on Bastion. Most importantly, the entire living quarters had been obliterated. After a few seconds, she reached out with the Force, trying to sense Vader's presence.

To her horror, she realized she'd failed - the Dark Lord had survived.

* * *

Luke sat up from a deep sleep. Something was wrong. He glanced over at his clock, and saw that the Star Destroyer was only twelve hours from Bastion. Unable to sleep, he paced the room, waiting as time slowly passed.

The minute the Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace, Luke knew his feelings were correct. The minds of the Officers on the planet below were in chaos and panic. Luke reached for his holo-comm and signaled the ground staff Commanding Officer. A fluster General appeared before him. "What's the matter?" Luke snapped.

"I, um, well..." a dirty, blood covered General stuttered.

"Jade tried killing Darth Vader."

Luke felt a cold chill. "Tried?"

"He survived, My Lord."

"Jade will not," was Luke's curt response.

* * *

Lord Skywalker walked around the smoldering remains of what had been his father's apartment feeling a sense of the surreal. His father stood behind him, glowering in rage. "She is a traitor."

"This is all my fault," Luke muttered under his breath. "Her beauty blinded me."

"She loved Palpatine," Vader remarked. "Do not blame yourself. She hid her intentions well, but she still failed."

"She'd better hope she can hide her body, as well as her intentions," Luke growled, fists clenched. "I'll see to it her death is even worse than Isolder's."

* * *

Tatooine, three months later.

After the death of Palpatine, the galaxy had been in disarray, with both the New Republic and the Empire claiming victory. Systems had been in political upheaval, and when the fallout had ended, the New Republic had claimed about forty-five percent of the galaxy, and the Empire had held around fifty-five percent. Tatooine had stayed aligned with the Empire.

Mara Jade sat in a murky bar, watching a holo newscast. A perky humanoid announced the birth of twins to Empress Leia of Hapes. No mention was made of the father, and the Hapan people did not particularly care. They had their future Ruler, Princess Isoldora, Royalty by birth. The Empress’s affairs and illegitimate children were of no consequence to their future leadership, and the smuggler turned concubine-slave walking meekly behind Empress Leia was irrelevant to them.

Mara watched as the face of Empress Leia filled the holovid. She was still bitter over her failure at Bastion. A slow smile spread across her face as she realized she could hurt Skywalker by attacking, and killing, an easier target than Vader.

* * *

Hapan Palace

Leia sat on a sofa and watched her newborn twins sleeping in their bassinets. _Everything could be so perfect_ , she thought, _if only Luke would let go of this crazed obsession._

Since Jade's attempt on Darth Vader's life, Luke's personality had altered dramatically. He had remained on Bastion, using bounty hunters to search for his sworn enemy, the assassin Jade. He was angry all the time - the smallest misspoken comment would send him into black rages. Leia was becoming frightened of her own brother, even though she struggled with her own, unpredictable anger issues.

She thought about Han, listening as he shuffled stuff around in the bedroom. During the year of his bondage to her, she could sense he was restless, always longing for the stars and space. He had honored his contract to Luke and not attempted to escape. She sincerely hoped he would never to _try_ to escape, because Luke would turn his rage on the Corellian if that ever happened, and no punishment she could dole out to her slave would satisfy her brother.

Lately Han had been, with a few lapses, obeying her quickly and without arguments and the lapses had become less as time progressed, mostly due to the fact he feared her anger, and her whip. To reward his obedience, she had even allowed several, supervised visits by Chewbacca to the Hapan Palace. Leia hoped the birth of his children would bind him to her, and ease his need for freedom. When he'd held her babies for the first time, Leia probed his feelings and believed this might be true. At least, she hoped it was true, for his sake. She had no intentions of giving him his freedom, so Leia figured his happiness was only within reach if he accepted his fate.

"Hey," a deep voice said softly. "How's the new mommy feeling?"

Leia smiled, and reached for Han's hand, pulling him down on the sofa next to her. "I feel wonderful. Thanks for asking."

Leia put her head on Han's shoulder. "Han?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He frowned down at the top of her head. "For what?"

"For giving me these beautiful babies. For honoring your word, and not attempting to escape."

"Does this mean I get a reward?" he teased, hoping he wouldn't set her off. Since the birth of the twins, her fast anger seemed to have eased up, but he was fully aware that there were times his normal type of comments or jokes sent her unexpectedly into a rage.

Leia pushed back, looking up into his hazel eyes. "What sort of reward would you like?"

Han tugged at the annoying, although expensive and beautiful collar. "How about not having to wear this anymore?"

"Luke won't like that," she replied quickly, seeing the disappointment in his face. "Luke's been... upset lately. I don't want to make things worse. If he thinks I'm getting soft with you, he might..." She trailed off, hoping he understood and would blame Luke for the collar. Although, in truth, she had no desire to remove it either, since it was a symbol of her dominance over him, and she loved feeling in total control over a man that was once so free and independent.

"Kill me?"

"It's a possibility," she conceded. "Ever since Mara betrayed him, he's grown so bitter. I just can't take the chance of doing anything that might make him lose control."

Although there were moments during the past year Han had wondered if death might be his only option for escaping the life of slavery, his desire to live was too strong. "I don't want that, either."

* * *

Luke kept his promise to his sister and returned to the Hapan capitol several weeks after Leia gave birth. He found her sitting in her office, with her infants beside her. Luke was pacing around her office, unable to sit still or even stand in one place. Just watching him made Leia nervous.

"Where is Han?" Luke suddenly questioned his sister.

"He took Isoldora to the zoo. He is a very good father to her," Leia answered calmly. Inside, she was cringing at Luke's question.

Luke narrowed his eyes into small slits as he gazed at Leia. "You seem to be treating him more like a husband and less like a slave since the babies were born. I don't like it. He should be kept in his place."

"Don't worry about it, Luke," Leia tried to soothe her brother. "He’s well aware he is still my slave, and he keeps his place. He never gives me any trouble." She hesitated, then added, "He asked me if I would remove his collar a few weeks ago, and, of course, I refused."

"I still don't like it. He has no business asking for favors like that and you should have punished him for even daring to ask. I don't like him going off with Isoldora, either. What if there are kidnappers around?"

"Luke, please. Han and Isoldora have at least two dozen bodyguards surrounding them at all times," Leia reasoned with her brother. "Nothing is going to happen to either of them." She could tell this reply didn't satisfy Luke.

"Your twins are perfect Leia. Absolutely perfect," Luke said, abruptly switching subjects.

The Empress focused on her children. "Thank you."

"They are so strong in the Force, it doesn't seem possible their father is such a nobody… nothing more than a sex slave," Luke remarked, staring down at the sleeping infants.

This statement annoyed Leia, but she kept her expression neutral, since she didn't want Luke to go off on another tangent about how she was treating Han.

"Yes." Luke continued to look down at the babies, and began to breath noticeable heavier as perspiration formed on his face. "Yes," he repeated in a whisper. "So strong. I can mold them. Make them mine. Make them powerful. Everyone in the galaxy will fear and respect them." Luke swung his gaze toward his sister, his eyes glazed over. "Do you think they will be old enough to train when they’re two years of age?"

"I...I don't know, Luke," Leia replied, cold with fear at Luke's words. _Make them mine?_ she thought. _Fear them? Who did Luke think he was? These were her children, and no one else. Not even Han could lay claim to them._

Luke didn't seem to notice Leia's expression. "I can't stay too long," Luke declared, once again changing the subject. " I have a very good tip that Jade may be hiding on some dump of a planet called Duro. I'm leaving in the morning to check it out. Father will be very pleased when I find that shrew."

"That's fine, Luke. I understand you have to go." Leia felt a profound sense of relief that Luke was quickly leaving Hapes. "I hope you find her." Maybe if he located Jade and executed her, he would return to normal.

* * *

Mara Jade was not on Duro. She was nowhere near Duro. Jade, in fact, was hiding on a small planet in the Hapes Cluster, waiting for her opportunity to strike.

* * *

Two days later, a Force-warning woke Leia up in the middle of the night. She immediately reached out with her Force-senses to check on her children. The babies and Isoldora were all sleeping soundly, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Leia sat up and stayed very still, just listening. All she could hear was Han softly snoring beside her. Careful not to disturb him, she got up and went into the refresher and drank some water, unable to shake the warning.

Leia left the 'fresher, and climbed back into bed. Han stirred as he woke. "Leia? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Han. I just got a drink. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmm," he mumbled into his pillow.

Leia reached over and softly touched his hair A shiver coursed through her, and suddenly her feeling of dread became a fear for Han as Luke's face flashed through her mind. _I can't lose him. I need him, like I need air._ She knew if she ever lost Han, she would turn into a far, far darker Sith Lord than Luke could ever hope to be.

* * *

Duro

Lord Skywalker had spent ten days on this backwater planet, trying to track down his father's would-be assassin. Every lead had turned up nothing, and soon Lord Skywalker was coiled like an over-wound spring, ready to snap. He stood in the lobby of a run-down hotel, looking at the officer whose advice had brought them to Duro to begin with.

"General Rayol," Luke began calmly. "Who, exactly, passed this wonderful _tip_ on to you?"

The General knew he was in serious trouble. "My Lord, my wife's cousin knows the mayor of..." Rayol got no further in his convoluted explanation. Luke lifted him into the air with his black-gloved hand, crushing the man's windpipe. The General dropped, lifeless, on the floor.

Luke stared down at the body, feeling a sense of satisfaction. He turned to the squadron of stormtroopers who were awaiting his command. "Burn this hole to the ground," Lord Skywalker ordered, then turned and walked out of the lobby.

* * *

Hapan Capitol

Mara Jade sat in a chair looking out the window in her hotel. The hotel she was currently staying in was a family-run business, clean and comfortable. But cleanliness was not the reason Mara had chosen this hotel. Her eyes were focused on the tall, elegant spires of the Palace, an easy ten minute walk from her room.

* * *

Empress Leia was hard at work in her office when the buzzer rang. "Yes?" Leia asked her assistant.

"My Lady, there is an incoming holo-message from the New Republic. Do you wish to take it?"

_The New Republic?_ Leia thought in surprise. "I'll take it. Send it through immediately." Leia could not have been more stunned as the image of President Mon Mothma shimmered and appear before her. She quickly masked her rage with a polite smile.

"Empress Leia. It has been a long time since we've spoken," Mon Mothma began.

"Yes, it has," Leia agreed coldly. "I must say, I am certainly surprised to be hearing from you after all this time."

"I hear congratulations are in order. You must be very proud of being the mother to three beautiful children," President Mothma said. "I take it your, um, well... Captain Solo is doing well?"

"Yes, I am proud of my children, and yes, my slave is doing well as he’s adapted to his new station in life," Leia responded with forced politeness, while making certain Mothma understood Han’s role. "I'll be sure to tell my slave you inquired about his welfare. I'm sure he'll be ... surprised." She had been a politician far too long to think that Mon Mothma was sending her an expensive holo transmission just to offer congratulations to someone she considered an enemy and a traitor, or inquire about her Corellian slave, someone she'd always looked down on.

"You are probably wondering why I am contacting you," Mothma said, as if she had read Leia's mind.

"It had crossed my mind."

"The New Republic Senate has decided they would like me to set up a series of high-level talks with the Hapan-Imperial Consortium," the New Republic President got right to the point. "Our citizens are tired of living in fear of waiting for the next war to begin. We would like to end this stand-off. Our two governments may never be in complete agreement, but we would like to, at the very least, no longer be waiting for someone to fire the next hostile volley."

Leia took a moment to absorb this information - it caught her completely off-guard. "I would like very much to meet with you, President Mothma. It will take a while to resolve security issues, and I will have to discuss this with Lord Vader, as well," Leia replied carefully.

The older woman's face visibly cringed at the mention of the Sith Lord, but she quickly covered her disdain. "If it is alright with you, Empress, I would like to have my Advisors set up the first series of meetings with you at the Hapan Palace," Mon Mothma requested. "I doubt the New Republic High Council will agree to the meeting taking place on Bastion, and I doubt even less they'd want Lord Vader on Coruscant."

"Yes, that will be fine. I will make Lord Vader aware of the situation," Leia answered.

"Thank you, Empress Leia. I hope this will turn out to be beneficial to all," President Mothma finished. Mon Mothma's image faded away.

Leia worried how her brother and father were going to take this news, and if perhaps Mothma might be setting them up for an attack.

* * *

Lord Skywalker's Star Destroyer was orbiting Duro, the crew waiting for the Sith to decide where to head next. Luke was sitting in his private chambers, meditating when his eyes snapped open. Suddenly he knew exactly where Jade was. Luke quickly stood and hurried to his comlink. "Admiral, set course for the Hapan capitol, and leave immediately!" Luke practically shouted his command.

"Yes, My Lord," the Admiral answered immediately.

Two minutes later, the Star Destroyer turned and made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

After a bit of a rocky start, Han and his personal trainer Jonri had become friends. Han liked the man's dedication to his job, and his easy laugh. He also liked the fact that Jonri never mentioned Han's inauspicious position as the Empress's concubine.

Han was busy doing push-ups while Jonri stood in back of him, counting, "129...130...131." Jonri stopped counting.

Han kept doing his push-ups, annoyed that the trainer lost track. "Jonri? You're cheating. Keep counting." Suddenly, Jonri's body flew through the air past Han as if he were a lightweight doll, crashing with a sickening, bone crunching thud against the far wall. A smear of bright red blood followed the body to the floor.

Immediately, Han's survival instinct kicked in. He quickly rolled away from where his trainer had been standing, and got to his feet in a defensive posture. Standing before him was a beautiful, red haired woman, her arms folded across her chest, smiling. "Jade," he guessed.

"Hello, Solo. The two slave lovers of the Skywalkers' finally meet."

* * *

The call from President Mothma had completely occupied Leia's thoughts the remainder of the morning. She had continued to work in her office when loud alarms began to sound throughout the Palace. Startled, Leia jumped up and ran out of her office, then into the lobby. "What's happening?" Leia questioned, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"We have an intruder alert, My Empress," her assistant answered, while trying to listen to a comlink at the same time. "Apparently, someone has entered the Palace several hours ago."

"Several hours! Where were the guards? Why has it taken this long to be noticed?" Leia demanded. Whoever was responsible for this lapse would pay a very high price.

"No one knows. The posted guards were just found dead. No one remembers seeing anything unusual." The assistant paused and listened intently to the comlink for a few seconds more. "Security vid have been disabled."

"My children!" Leia exclaimed, turning to head down the hallway.

"Let me check the nursery." Leia's assistant changed frequencies, and quickly questioned the nannies. "The children are fine," he reassured his Empress. "Besides, the guards seemed to indicate the intruder was in the gymnasium."

_The gymnasium._ Leia felt her stomach drop. _That's where Han is_! Leia reached out with her Force, and was slammed by agony radiating from Han senses.

Leia ran all the way to the gymnasium. Guards were frantically trying to open the sliding steel door when she arrived. "Why can't you get in?" Leia gasped, winded from her long run.

"It's jammed, your Majesty. Nothing we are doing seems to be budging it." the guard said worriedly.

Leia shut her eyes and reached out with the Force, to try and nudge the door open. Whatever was keeping it shut, held firm. Leia's comlink buzzed. "Yes?" she snapped, not wanting to be interrupted.

"Hello to you, too, _Empress._ My name is Mara Jade... I'm sure your brother told you all about me. I am the one inside the gymnasium," a mockingly sweet voiced stated. "If you ever want to see your _charming_ sex slave alive again, I suggest you tell your guards to back off. Once I can sense they are no longer at the door, I will open it, but only as a _favor_ for you."

_Mara Jade_ , Leia thought with a sinking feeling. _Luke, where are you when I need you?_ Leia turned and ordered her guards to leave.

"My Lady," a guard argued. "That is a trained assassin in there. You can't go in there!"

"I can, and I will," Leia shot back. "Now leave!"

The guards reluctantly withdrew. As soon as they were gone from the hall, the door slid open.

Leia grasped the handle of her lightsaber, and stepped into the large room. The door slid shut and locked behind her. A few feet away, crumpled in a heap and probably dead, was Jonri, Han's fitness trainer.

But the sight that shocked Leia most was Han. He was across the room, hanging by his wrists from a climbing rope. His head was slumped forward, and blood was dripping from his mouth and nose. Leia stepped closer, and saw he had been severely beaten, his face covered with bright red bruises that had not even had time to darken. But he was breathing, and the assassin had not used her lightsaber on him, for which Leia felt a rush of gratitude, followed rapidly by rage that Jade had dared to damage her property. No matter that Leia often hung Han by his wrists herself... she always reasoned with herself that she never caused him any permanent harm or scarring during those times.

"Han?" Leia tried to get a response. When she received no reply, she moved cautiously toward him, then jumped back as a beautiful woman stepped out from behind Han's hanging body. Leia immediately understood why Luke had been so taken with her - she was stunning, even though her green eyes seemed wild, unfocused.

"Why have you done this to Han?" Leia demanded. "If you have a vendetta, it's against me, not him."

"If I am not mistaken, _Empress_ , this vermin was on Endor when the Emperor died," Jade's voice was like ice. "That means he has to pay the price, as well. All the Skywalkers will die, but since you have so nicely accepted my invitation, I will start by killing you."

Jade lit up her purple saber, and started toward Leia. Quickly, Leia turned on her coral colored lightsaber, striking a defensive pose. Jade moved faster than Leia thought possible, and drew her blade down and across the front of Leia's legs. Leia only had a second to jump back and knocked down a stack of dumb-bell weights in the process. What could have been a crippling blow, only grazed the front of Leia's right thigh. Still, she gasped in pain at the burn.

"I can't understand this, Jade." Leia backed up and tried to give herself time to think. "You were in love with Luke...what happened?"

"Love?" Jade's eyes grew hard and angry. "You are naive, Empress. I hate Luke with an intensity you can never begin to understand. Before I kill you, I want to know something, _Empress Leia._ "

"What is that, Jade?"

"Did you enjoy the marriage your brother and father arranged for you?" Mara smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Leia shot back. "Luke and Lord Vader had nothing to do with my marriage to Prince Isolder."

"Really? You had no idea that Vader and Skywalker contacted that fat slob Horm to send you to the Hapes Cluster? That is very amusing."

Leia was taken aback. "Even if that's true, he still couldn't have known the Prince would want to marry me."

"The Queen Mother was the one behind your marriage to her son," Mara said, as she laughed at Leia.

"You're lying, Jade. I know that Isolder didn't marry me because he loved me. He told me himself it was his idea, to spite his mother."

"Ta'a Chume was very, very good at manipulating her son, Empress." Mara informed her. "Did you know that if Isolder did not produce an heir by the time he was twenty-nine years old, he would lose his crown? His cousin's child would then be next in line to the throne, and Ta'a Chume would lose her power. When your daughter was born, the dear Prince was twenty-eight years old. Nick of time, I'd say."

"This still doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't Ta'a Chume just find a suitable Hapan woman to marry Isolder?" Leia questioned, truly puzzled by Jade's story.

"If a Hapan woman finds her husband less than ideal, she has the right to divorce. Since Isolder didn't even like women, Ta'a Chume could not take that chance. She had to find someone who couldn't divorce her dear son. You were the perfect fit." Mara was highly amused at Leia's expression. "Vader knew all this," Mara continued. "He had many informants located throughout the galaxy. Skywalker and Vader wanted to turn you to the Dark Side, and they knew that by trapping you in a loveless marriage it would be their best bet. I would hazard to guess you don't even know that _I_ was the one who killed your friend, Winter. Under your brother's direct orders."

"Liar!"

"Search your feelings," Mara mocked. "You know I speak the truth"

Leia's eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back. Leia knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if she failed to defeat this woman not only would Han die, so would her children. She moved forward, striking Jade's saber, but the assassin was well trained, and parried Leia's blows, driving her back and forcing her to take cover behind a weight lifting machine.

Mara Jade circled around the weight machine, never taking her narrowed eyes off the Empress. "Too bad you didn't bring Solo with you when you came to Hapes, Empress Leia. Maybe he could have been Isolder's concubine, as well as yours," she taunted. "Then you and your husband would have something in common as you both fucked Solo at the same time."

Trying not to let Mara upset her, Leia attacked again, slicing a piece of the equipment in two, sending it crashing toward the redhead. Jade was too fast, blocking the metal post, sending it sailing into the chest of Jonri. If he hadn't been dead before, he most definitely was now. "I killed him, you know... Isolder, your husband," she taunted, grinning. "First I took my time torturing him, driving him insane. I even castrated him. You should have heard him begging, Empress Leia. Maybe I'll castrate Solo, too, after I kill you."

A loud bang reverberated through the room as the guards attempted to break down the door, and for a brief moment, Mara's eyes flicked toward the door. Leia knew this might be her only opportunity.

Using speed she didn't know she possessed, Leia leaped forward and slashed her blade in a diagonal cut, down and across Jade's torso. Jade screamed in pain and staggered backwards, putting distance between herself and Leia. A moment later, the door burst open and Darth Vader rushed in, his red blade already on and humming. Launching himself at the assassin, he drove his blade through her chest, then swiftly pulled it out. "You are not the only one that knows how to shield their presence, Jade," Vader hissed out.

Mara looked down at the gaping hole, and knew her wound was fatal. With rush of vengeance and with her last remaining ounce of strength being fueled by the Dark Side, Jade threw her saber toward the helpless Corellian.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion to Leia. Her eyes widened with fear, and without conscience thought, Leia reached out with the Force and picked up a ten pound weight disk, hurling it with her entire Force strength toward the hilt of Jade's lightsaber. The disk struck the lightsaber at the last possible moment, sending it spiraling away from the unconscious man. A moment later, Mara Jade dropped to the floor, dead.

Slowly, Leia turned to face her father. "She told me what you and Luke did... what you planned."

"Do you believe her? After everything she just did?" Vader asked, irritated. "She was insane. She was nearly successful in her plans to kill all of us. You are lucky the Force gave me adequate warning and I was able to arrive in time."

"In case you didn't notice, I was winning," Leia remarked dryly.

"I noticed. I am proud of your abilities, even if you failed to fully embrace the Dark Side of the Force to aid you in your battle. You would not have been injured if that were that case."

Unable to answer her father, the Empress turned to the medics. "Take Han to the infirmary, and treat his injuries. If he dies, so do you."

* * *

Leia touched Han's face while he was resting on a hospital bed after they both received treatment. The Empress was grateful they had both survived Jade's attack and now Leia was starting to fear that she loved Han, which was against the rules of the Dark Side. Luke would be furious with her, and her feelings would endanger Han's life. It was hard hiding her emotions from just Luke, and now that Vader was here, it would only be a matter of time before one of them suspected. When she considered it further, she realized her children were also in danger because she loved them. And if Luke ever did have his own children, would he consider the twins a threat to _his_ children's power or rulership of the galaxy? It was very likely. It was also likely he would have no problems killing his own nieces and nephew if he thought it served his purposes.

"Luke is coming. I'm afraid he is going to kill you, and maybe even my children. I know he will; the Force is warning me about this."

"Then let's leave here. Take the children and run away. We'll go somewhere Luke can never find us," Han promised, seeing a slim hope that perhaps the Leia he used to know and love was somehow, miraculously, finding her way back to sanity.

"I can't just leave the Hapan people to Luke. He'll punish them if I run away."

"If I leave, he'll go after Chewie and his family," Han said with a sigh. "Or even all of Kashyyyk."

"I know exactly what we have to do," Leia said softly. "I need to stay here, protect the Hapans. I'll tell Luke I set you free of your contract with me. He won't have any reason to go after Chewie, and I can send word to Kashyyyk to warn Chewie, too."

"Leia, you can't be serious!" Han was incredulous at Leia's plan.

"You need to take the children away when you go. Raise our children, and keep the most precious things I have safe for me. Will you do that for me, Han? Please? I know you'll be a good father. You're the best person I know."

"I'm not sure about this plan." Han was scared for Chewie, and scared for his children. "How will you maintain your rule without Isoldora here as your future heir? Don't forget Vader is here, and he's plenty dangerous, too."

"I can shield us for a short time from Vader. Enough to let you and the children escape. As far as the Hapans are concerned, I can only try to be a fair ruler. I'll explain to them that when things become safe, Isoldora will return to Hapes. One day she _will_ rule over her people."

Leia looked up into Han's face, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You won't be able to take Chewie with you wherever you go. You'll need to be as anonymous as possible, and that won't be possible with a Wookiee around. I'll get you a new, fast ship. I have access to a fortune in Hapan gems. You'll never need to worry about money again. I will also give Chewie a case full of gems, too, if he'll accept them."

Han looked into Leia's eyes, seeing a kindness there he hadn't seen since he arrived. This was the way it had to happen, so he reached over and kissed her. When he broke away, he said "I'll try to be the best father in the entire galaxy. They'll grow up loved."

Leia knew this was the truth.

* * *

The next morning.

Han walked up the ramp of the new ship in the pre-dawn hours carrying a sleeping Isoldora, while Leia pushed the twins in a pram as she used the Force to shield them from her father. The holds of the ship held millions of credits worth of jewels. She watched as Han put Isoldora in the acceleration chair designed for toddlers, then fastened the take-off straps. Leia took each of her infants out of the pram, kissed them and placed them in cribs especially designed for space travel. She turned to Han, who was wearing his regular black slacks and white shirt and spacer's vest. "You remember everything I showed you?" Leia asked, trembling with fear that they would be caught.

Han laughed. "You think I can't remember how to change diapers and warm up baby formula, Leia? Give me a break."

Leia gave a small smile and said, "I'm sorry you can't wear your bloodstripes anymore." Like a certain large Wookiee, the stripes were something too noticeable and recognizable.

"I understand the reason, Leia. It's okay, really. I'm just glad to get rid of that damn collar after all this time."

Leia reached into her pocket, and took out the two red ribbons. She started to hand them to Han, but he stopped her. "You keep them. Maybe, someday, I'll be able to come back and get them." If circumstances changed, he thought. If the old version of Leia had come back. But Han didn't say any of that aloud.

The Empress stood, clasping the red ribbons and watched the blue-white afterburners of the ship as it lifted into the purple morning sky, until it was no longer visible. Then she turned and headed back to the Palace, to face Darth Vader's wrath.


	5. Hope and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith deal the New Republic a devastating blow. Han struggles with being a single father

Chapter Five

**Hope and Freedom**

Hapes, two days later.

Leia was on edge after her meeting with Vader had gone badly. The Sith had accused her of betraying the Empire by allowing Solo to leave and take the children - _his_ grandchildren, the _Empire's_ future, with him. After the tense scene, he had vowed to make Solo pay for her mistake, then stalked away, leaving her alone. At least he hadn’t Force-choked her, so she counted that as a small victory.

Now her brother's shuttle had landed twenty minutes ago, and he would be inside her apartment within minutes. The upcoming confrontation frightened her more that she cared to admit, even more than facing Darth Vader.

The buzzer rang, and Leia jumped up off the sofa. She reached down and hit the release switch on the door. Luke walked with fast strides into her living room. "Where is she?" Luke demanded.

"You mean Mara?" Leia asked cautiously.

"Of course I mean Jade! Who do you think I mean?" Luke snapped.

"I'm sorry Luke. She attacked me. I... I had to defend myself," Leia responded. "Father had to kill her."

"Father is _here_? Now?" He reached out with his senses, suddenly aware that was true. It annoyed him that he'd been so preoccupied with Jade, he'd missed his father's Force-presence completely.

"Yes," Leia answered uselessly. "I'm sorry she’s dead."

"Why should you be sorry?" Luke ground out. "She deserved to die. I just wish I could have been the one to kill her. I’m very impressed with you, sister. If you held your own against that assassin, you are good. Very good."

Leia gave a small smile. "Thank you." Then came the question Leia feared.

"Where are my nieces and nephew? I want to see them."

"Luke," Leia began and stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"Where are they Leia?" Luke shouted. "Mara didn't..."

"No!" Leia interrupted quickly. "They’re fine. They're safe."

"Then what's the problem. Where are they?"

"They are no longer on Hapes, Luke," came Vader's hissing voice from the doorway. "Your sister found it necessary to send them away with her slave."

"What?" Luke sputtered out, incredulous. "Why in the hells would you do that?"

"I can't let you destroy them, like you tried to destroy me. I love you Luke, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of me?"

"Yes."

Luke said nothing for a long time. He simply stared at Leia and watched the fear play across her face. "Where are they, sister? You WILL answer me!"

"I don't know Luke." Leia tried to keep her voice from breaking. "All Han promised me was that he would keep them safe."

"WHAT?" Luke screamed, his face growing red. "What's the matter with you? Solo is a fool. He'll sell the children on the black market to the highest bidder, or lose them in a game of sabacc!”

"Han is _not_ an idiot." Leia said as calmly as she could. "He’s the father of the twins. He will never sell them. You should know better than to think that."

Leia was afraid Luke would try to kill her, and she knew she would not be able to defend herself. At this point, she doubted Vader would step in and help her, like he'd done with Jade. And Leia wasn't certain she'd be able to even try to defend herself against her own twin.

Luke didn’t reach for his lightsaber. "Tell me Leia, is being alone again, without your children, without a lover, worth it? You had everything you wanted. Riches. Power. Everything. You can't tell me for one minute you didn't enjoy controlling Solo, and having him obey your every whim. Letting all your subjects see him sitting at your feet, wearing those tight clothes. Knowing they walked out of your throne room talking about your concubine, and his _impressive_ size," Luke taunted with a feral grin. "You loved keeping that free spirit of his under your thumb, knowing that his very life was in your hands. It made you feel good. Admit it!"

"Yes, Luke, it felt good," Leia admitted, looking down at the floor. "But it also made me ashamed of how I treated him at times."

"Shame," Luke spat in disgust. "Shame, caring, _love_. These are weak emotions. And weak emotions make weak rulers. Let me tell you something, sister. Now that Jade is dead, all those bounty hunters I had looking for her have a new job. I will find that slave of yours and when I do, he will remember fondly the time he spent in carbonite." Luke's face took on a far-away look and he grinned. "I've always found Solo quite attractive, myself. When he's brought back here, he'll never again know what pleasure without pain feels like. I'll look forward to giving him many lessons."

"And I will enjoy helping you with those lessons, son," Vader hissed.

"You can't take this out on Han," Leia looked desperately at her brother, then her father. "He left with the children at my request!"

"Then you should have considered the consequences more thoroughly, daughter," Vader stated coldly. Both men turned walked out of the room.

Leia watched him leave, feeling ill.

* * *

Luke walked beside his father, still steaming about Leia's betrayal. "She isn't a Dark Sider," he finally commented, his tone one of disappointment.

"She is always standing on the precipice, looking at both sides. You struck a chord when you told her she’d miss having Solo as her lover, and her slave. She knows this to be true. She wants him as her slave, and at the same time, wants him to _want_ to be her slave.”

"I should not have allowed her to take Solo as her slave. He made her weak," Luke said.

"Perhaps," Vader conceded. "Or, perhaps as time passes she will grow to miss both her children and the physical companionship of her concubine, and this will help push her to the Dark Side once and for all. It was my weakness for Padme, your mother, that pushed me over the edge. Leia's longing for Solo will push her, as well."

Luke smiled. "We will find Solo and the children."

"Yes. It is only a matter of time."

"I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to punishing Solo." Luke could almost imagine the pleasure he would get as he thrust himself into the smuggler while listening to him beg for mercy as he used the Force to alternate between igniting every pain and pleasure recepticle inside Solo's body.

"By watching you dish out Solo's punishment, Leia will finally join us," Vader agreed, knowing full well his son's lust-driving desires. "But first we have to take care of President Mothma, and the New Republic."

Luke looked up at Vader, startled. "Mothma?"

"Leia has informed me she is on her way to discuss a peace treaty with the Empire. The President will be in for a huge surprise when she arrives."

“I love surprises.”

* * *

Exhausted, Han finished changing what felt like his one millionth diaper, and propped Isoldora into her high chair. He set a chair in front of Isoldora and arranged the bassinets on either side of his chair. Then he retrieved the food from the heater unit, and only at the last moment remembered to test it so it would not be too hot. Tiredly, he sat down and placed a small plate of baby food in front of Isoldora. She stopped crying and smiled at him. Even this tired, her smile made him melt. Isoldora picked up her tiny spoon and began to shovel the mush into her mouth. Han then picked up Jacen and put the bottle in his mouth. At least now only Jaina was crying. Jacen sucked at the bottle contentedly, and even Jaina awaiting her turn, grew quieter. Han smiled and shut his eyes. Peace. Suddenly a large green blob of baby food hit him directly in the face. Slowly he opened his eyes. Isoldora giggled.

* * *

Luke sat crossed-legged on the floor of his apartment in the Hapan Palace. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to meditate. It wasn't easy, since his thoughts kept returning to the conversation with his sister. _How could she do that?_ He kept repeating the question in his mind. _I will turn her back. I will find that worthless Corellian and then I will fuck him until he needs a medic droid to stop the blood from gushing out of his ass._ The thought of the various tortures he had in mind for Solo made him smile. _You will scream until you have no voice left, Solo._ Still, he knew he didn't actually want to kill Solo, just make the man want to die. It would be a delicate tightrope to walk. If he played his cards correctly, he would be able to punish Solo, and somehow persuade his sister into participating in the punishment. That would be ideal, as both twins simultaneously fucked and tortured the Corellian, amused as he begged someone to help him, although there would be no one to help him, ever.

Luke had turned off the comlink to his apartment after Leia had tried, repeatedly, to contact him. He didn’t want to be disturbed. Therefore, he was annoyed when the door buzzer sounded. He knew instantly it was his sister. Luke tried to ignore the buzzing, but Leia wouldn’t give up. With a sigh, he rose and answered the door. "What do you want now, Empress Leia?" Luke asked, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We can't leave things like this Luke. We need to talk this out. Please?" Leia pleaded.

"Then talk."

"Before you returned to Hapes, President Mothma contacted me." Leia informed Luke. She waited for the fireworks. "Mon Mothma wants to end the stand-off. She wants a peace treaty."

"So Father told me. Are you planning on signing a peace treaty with this shrew?" Luke asked calmly. "She will only end up stabbing you in the back."

"Like you did, Luke?" Leia said softly.

"What are you talking about? It seems to me that _you_ are the one busy stabbing me!"

"Luke, I know."

"You know what?" Luke felt his blood pressure rise.

"Jade told me everything." Leia answered him. "She told me about your arrangement with Threkin Horm. She told me about your orders to kill Winter." Leia knew she was pushing her luck. But this needed to be said, no matter the cost.

"Jade was a liar. Why would you believe a single word she said? Mothma is the one that insisted you marry Isolder. You seem to be conveniently forgetting this fact.”

"I haven't forgotten anything, but I have forgiven you, Luke." Leia stated simply.

"Forgiveness is just another sign of weakness, sister," Luke snapped at her.

Leia shook her head sadly. There would be no further arguments from her today. She left Luke's apartment and returned to her office with a heavy heart.

* * *

One week later.

Estmaran

After much internal debate, Han figured out where his first stop would be. Estmaran, a small planet on the very edge of known space. This planet was not aligned with either the Empire or the New Republic. It had never been aligned with any government, other than its own. Estmaran was, on the surface, a very wealthy resort community with a tropical environment. But that was only on the surface. Although Han had never been there, he had heard enough about Estmaran's 'government'. This planet was ruled by a Syndicate, whose main income was the buying and selling of stolen art and jewelry. The Syndicate was not above slave trading, either. Almost anything illegal you wanted to buy or sell, you could find on Estmaran.

Han landed his spacecraft. He had dubbed his new ship the _Hawk,_ because the name reminded him of the _Millennium Falcon_. Han felt a pang every time he thought of Chewie and the _Falcon_ , hoping that his friend was safe from the Skywalker Sith Lords.

He unlocked the holds, and removed the twenty thousand worth of credits, split between Imperial and New Republic currency, that Leia had given him. He also took a small handful of gems from one of the twenty large suitcase-type containers. He put on his best clothes, and made sure the children were fed and clean. Han placed the twins in their tram and put Isoldora in a backpack type of holder, and fastened her to his chest. Taking a deep breath, Han emerged out of his ship, trying his best to act like a single father out on holiday.

Exiting the hanger, he was immediately swallowed by a rush of tourists, both alien and human. Hundreds of families, couples, and single beings swarmed the terminal. No one took notice of him. Han pushed his way through the crowds, and made his way to the street. It took him nearly an hour before he was able to flag down a hover-taxi. By this time, Han was hot and annoyed. "Take me to a hotel," Han ordered the droid as politely as he deemed a droid warranted.

"Which hotel, sir? There are hundreds," the mechanical voice asked.

"An expensive one, okay? I don't care. Just as long as I get a room."

The droid sat and waited.

"What the heck are you waiting for?" Han snapped.

"I am afraid my programming forbids me to make those kinds of decisions, sir."

"Alright," Han growled. "Just start driving then. When I see a hotel I like, I'll tell you to stop. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, sir." The droid drove.

It was another two hours before Han found a hotel that fit his requirements, and he was checked in. By that time the children had become hungry and restless. As he called for room service over the din of three crying kids, Han sincerely hoped these hotel walls were _really_ soundproof.

* * *

Hapes

Leia watched with sadness as her brother’s shuttle lifted into the sky. After yesterday's argument, he had refused to speak to her again. Vader had told her he was sending Luke on an assignment, refusing to answer any further questions. The buzzer on her desk sounded, and Leia answered. "Yes?"

"My Lady, your assistants have requested a meeting with you today regarding the summit arrangements with President Mothma," Leia's secretary informed her.

"Any time later this morning would be fine," Leia replied.

"Thank you, Empress. Also.." Her aide hesitated.

"Go on," Leia prodded.

"We have been getting a lot of attention from the holo-reporters. They are wondering where Isoldora is, and they are stirring up the citizens by hinting your father..." the secretary trailed off.

"My father did what?"

"Murdered her."

Leia sighed, but understood their concerns. "All right. I will have to set up a media conference. Thank you, Mr. Moridian."

* * *

Estmaran

Han got up early the next morning, and fed and bathed his children. He awkwardly pushed the pram into the lift while clutching Isoldora to his chest. A rich, elderly couple stared at him for a moment, then the lady gave him a sympathetic smile and asked him where the mother was, and why he was tending three children all alone. The nosy questions annoyed Han, and he muttered a Corellian curse under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. After that, the woman was no longer sympathetic, turning a bright shade of red and informing her husband that Han was a rude oaf. It took all of Han's willpower not to give her an obscene hand gesture as a way of saying 'goodbye'.

Once on the main floor, Han rolled the pram into a large door emblazoned with gold lettering 'Child Care Center'. A perky, young human female smiled brightly at him. "Can I help you, sir?"

_Obviously,_ Han thought sourly, his mood already black. Fighting down the urge to be rude, he said instead, "Yes, I need to do some business in your lovely town, and I'm afraid I'll need someone to watch my children for the day."

"Of course, sir. Just fill out these simple forms. The cost is fifty credits per child per hour. We do require a minimum prepayment of three hours. Will that be a problem?" she asked, her eyes questioning his ability to pay the amount.

Han groaned inwardly. This hotel was already costing five hundred credits per night. "No, no problem. Which do you prefer, Imperial or New Republic credits?"

"We gladly accept either kind, sir."

Han counted out four hundred and fifty New Republic credit chips, and watched as a nanny-droid rolled into the room. Han eyed the droid suspiciously. "Is that all that's takin' care of the children here? Droids?"

"No, sir." the perky female replied. "We have fifteen state-of-the-art nanny-droids, but they are overseen by six humans at all times. Your children are in good hands. We have never had a complaint."

"Would you like a tour of our facilities, sir?" the droid asked. "We have separate areas for older children, toddlers, and infants. I think you will find everything in order."

"No, I'm sure everything is fine here," Han quickly answered, not wanting to waste time with a tour given by a droid. He turned his attention back to the young girl. "It's just that this is the first time I'm leaving them and..." He trailed off with a worried sigh.

"Oh, I understand, sir!" The girl answered brightly. "Do you have any other questions? I will still need you to fill out these forms. They are really quite short."

Han took the forms, and filled out the few blanks, mostly health questions and the children's names, which he made up on the spot. Isoldora became Dora, Jacen became Jak and Jaina became Anna. He hoped he would remember what he put on the forms when he returned for his kids. The girl seemed satisfied, and after reluctantly parting with the children, Han left the hotel.

The Corellian walked for several blocks, and stopped. It occurred to him that for the first time in over a year he was completely free. He could go to his ship, get inside, and fly away a rich man, leaving all these responsibilities behind him. Then the faces of his children filled his mind, and he continued on his mission.

The best place to begin a search, in Han's opinion, was a local bartender. They seemed always to be a source of endless insider information. Which was probably the result of too many drinks causing too many loose lips. Han decided a long time ago. So he started at the bottom - a small, dark, smoky bar. He sat on a stool fingering the chips in his pocket. Twenty thousand credits might seem like a lot of money, but he knew information was always costly. And the things he needed were going to cost him plenty.

A furry Bothan bartender approached. He didn't seem to think it was odd that someone would come into his establishment in the early morning hours. "What will you be drinking this fine morning, friend?" the Bothan asked amicably.

Han leaned forward, even though no one was within listening distance. "Information, if you have it, _friend._ "

"Ah. Information. That would depend now, wouldn't it?" the Bothan grinned, and leaned forward, copying Han's posture.

Han smiled - he'd played this game many times in the past. No one needed to tell him the rules, because they never changed. He slipped a hundred credits toward the Bothan. "Is this what it depends on?" Han asked.

The Bothan put his finger on the credit chip and started to slide it toward himself, but Han quickly put his hand on top of the bartender's, stopping him. The Bothan looked up, annoyed. "Ask away, sir."

"I need to make some contacts." Han replied. "Someone who specializes in high quality "after-market" space ships, to start with. And someone who sells new identities."

"Is that all?" The bartender said mockingly. "How about a used Star Destroyer? Maybe filled with glitterstim?"

"No, Star Destroyers are too hard to dock," Han answered sarcastically. "But I also need to get in contact with someone who deals with precious gems...someone who can keep his mouth shut."

The Bothan appeared to consider Han's request. Then he stated, "All the businessmen on Estmaran keeps their mouths shut. That is a lot of information you want, my friend, and worth more than a measly hundred credits."

Han rolled his eyes. He released the Bothan's hand, and slipped another two hundred credits toward him. "Is that adequate?"

The Bothan smiled broadly at his customer. "I will be most happy to do business with you, friend!"

* * *

Coruscant

President Mon Mothma of the New Republic was preparing to leave for the Hapan Consortium. She was pleased that Empress Leia had agreed to this meeting. Mon Mothma had been one of the New Republic officials that had placed a great deal of pressure on Leia to marry Isolder, and she felt a bit guilty that things had not turned out as intended. Her political opponents were making a lot of noise about the fact the Empress was now an enemy, pointing out, correctly, if Mon Mothma hadn't pushed Leia into a loveless marriage, none of this would have happened. _But when do things go according to plan?_ Mothma asked herself. _I'm sure Leia understands why I did that, and she seems to have ended up with Solo, anyway. If I get this treaty signed, all these accusations will fade away, and Fey'lya will have to find something else to stake his ambitions on._ Her thoughts turned to the Empress's concubine, and she felt another small pang of guilt. It was very apparent that Han Solo was not on Hapes by choice. She had seen holo-vids of him walking, head down, behind her, wearing a jeweled collar, sleeveless, open vests and pants that were obviously meant to display his maleness. _Still, that's not my fault, either, is it?_ Her musings were interrupted by a prim and proper voice.

"Mistress President, I have come to inform you that your cases are all packed, and ready," Threepio informed her.

Mon Mothma sighed. _I think Leia knew exactly how to get her revenge before she left for Hapes._ She turned toward the droid. "Thank you, Threepio. You have been a great help, as always."

"Why thank you Mistress President. I do my best to..." Threepio started to say.

"That will be all, Threepio."

Threepio turned and walked out the room, commenting as he left, "I can never understand why humans never let me finish a sentence."

* * *

En route to Bastion

Lord Skywalker stood very much like his father, hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the blur of stars. These problems with his sister had been much unexpected, but not insurmountable. Darth Vader's instructions were very clear, and Lord Skywalker was happy to carry out his commands. He turned to his First Officer. "Stop the ship and turn around. We are returning, very quietly, to Hapes." Luke ordered. "And contact Bastion. We will need a fleet of Star Destroyers to be joining us."

The Deck Officer saluted Lord Skywalker sharply, then turned and gave the order.

* * *

It took Han about three days to accomplish all his goals. He had several new forged identities - one for himself and another for each of the kids. He sold his ship, and purchased a brand new Corellian freighter, then transferred all his belongings to his new ship. He sold one case full of the gemstones, making himself a rich man in the process. And last, but certainly not least, Han purchased a state-of-the-art nanny droid, N7V9. Owning a droid was the last thing in this galaxy Han ever thought he would do, but after having spent eleven days traveling from Hapes to Estmaran, Han knew he needed help with the children. _Besides,_ Han reasoned with himself, _the bounty hunters Skywalker sends after me won't be expecting Han Solo to own a droid._

Han was now sitting in his expensive hotel room with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Tomorrow morning he would be leaving Estmaran, and he needed to decide his next stop. It would be important only to make short stays in very obscure places. No highly populated planets, no big cities. He didn't want to stay in small towns, either, because people in small towns asked too many questions to strangers. Eventually, he would need to pick a place and settle down. But he would not be able to make that decision for a quite a while. He could only hope he would know the place when he saw it.

* * *

Hapes

The cloaked Imperial Star Destroyers sat waiting, hiding a short distance from the Hapan Capital.

* * *

President Mon Mothma's Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, with about half a dozen escort ships, arrived exactly on time. Moments after coming out of hyperspace, Lord Skywalker's fleet of Destroyers de-cloaked. Immediately, alarms rang throughout the New Republic ships. "It's a trap!" yelled Admiral Ackbar. "Defense maneuvers! All hands to battle stations! Return fire!"

President Mothma stared in horror as the huge number of Star Destroyer's bore down on them, already firing. "I can't believe the Empress did this," she said in shock. "I was such a fool to trust her. Now my Presidency will be ruined."

Wave after wave of TIE Fighters swarmed from the bellies' of the Star Destroyers. The escort ships released a squadron of X-Wings, but they were hopelessly outnumbered. Explosions rocked the President's ship, and within minutes, three of the escort vessels were destroyed.

* * *

Empress Leia had already begun walking to the shuttle landing area inside the Palace courtyards, when a Hapan General rushed up to her. "Your Majesty! The New Republic convoy is under attack!"

Leia felt her skin turn to ice. "Attack? By whom?"

"An entire fleet of Star Destroyers just de-cloaked. Three of the escort ships have already been destroyed, and the others are already damaged," the frantic General reported.

"Send up reinforcements at once to help the New Republic ships." Leia ordered.

"Belay that order."

Leia spun around to face Darth Vader. "What? You can't override my orders!"

"I just did."

"You're starting a war," Leia ground out.

"The Hapans have it wrong, Empress. The New Republic started attacking the Imperial ships, not the other way around," Vader explained tightly.

"But - "

"The Force was telling me this was a setup by Mothma," Vader interrupted her. "I had Luke waiting to provide escort and protection, but he never had a chance to explain this before he was fired upon." When Leia didn't respond, Vader continued, "If you do not believe your own family, perhaps you will believe your own eyes. Luke will provide a holo-recording of the attack."

"I believe you," Leia replied dully as Vader gave the order for Hapan battle ships to assist Lord Skywalker's fleet.

* * *

Lord Skywalker watched from his personal Destroyer, slightly back from the main action. An evil smile filled his face as two more New Republic escort vessels crackled with blue sparks and went dark. The TIE fighters quickly moved in for the kills, easily avoiding the two remaining X-Wings. Luke knew his former friend Wedge was one of the surviving fighters. It surprised him that he felt a brief pang of remorse, knowing both X-Wings were doomed, but he damped down the feeling. Antilles was the enemy; a fast death was the best he deserved.

"Sir!" Admiral Piett said. "Hapan reinforcements are leaving the planet surface. Orders?"

Luke turned toward his Admiral. "They are coming to our assistance. Block Mothma's ship from escaping. She must die."

"Yes, sir." Piett stated.

* * *

For a brief moment, Admiral Ackbar hoped the Hapan ships were coming to their aid, but when they started firing in his direction, he knew the odds of survival had just greatly diminished. Desperately, he tried to maneuver the Cruiser into a clearing, trying to locate a jump lane toward the safety of hyperspace. A large Destroyer blocked his attempts, and a Hapan ship came up from behind, letting loose with a steady volley of laser fire directed at his ship's power thrusters. The shields began to fail, and smoke filled the bridge. The mighty ship began to turn and make an uncontrolled spiral toward the planet's primary.

* * *

Luke watched as the Mon Calamari cruiser exploded, the flames quickly dying in the vacuum of space. _This time, Father, we will win the war,_ Luke silently vowed.

* * *

Leia stood in the Space Traffic Control center, helplessly watching the next war begin. A signal sounded on the comm board, and her brother's face appeared. "Mothma's ship is destroyed. We have struck a hard blow against our enemies."

Standing behind her, Vader nodded in approval. "You have done well, my son. Clean up what the New Republic started."

* * *

Onboard his Star Destroyer, Lord Skywalker watched as the last X-Wing, the one he was certain was piloted by Wedge Antilles, exploded against one of the Destroyers.

"Sir," Admiral Piett informed him. "The last threat has been destroyed. We are victorious this glorious day."

"Good," Luke replied. "Have my shuttle crew ready."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Leia sat at her desk in her office, waiting for her brother, the only sound in the room the steady rasping of Vader's ventilator. She sat as still as a statue, her trembling hands folded in front of her. She knew another galactic war could not be avoided. The New Republic would hold her responsible for President Mothma's death. Leia _felt_ responsible, even though it had been Vader that overrode her orders, and even though he'd offered 'proof' of Mothma's treachery, Leia suspected it wouldn't tell the whole story.

Luke swept into the office without ringing the buzzer. "We have much to discuss, sister," Luke stated without preamble.

Leia could think of nothing to say. She simply stared at the brother she no longer knew.

"From now on, Father and I are in charge," Luke began. "You will do exactly as we tell you."

"What if I resign?" Leia asked defiantly.

"You will remain the official leader of this foolish Hapan Consortium only because they will not accept a male ruler," Vader replied. "But let me make this perfectly clear, daughter - you are only a figurehead. I am in control. Do you understand?"

Unable to look at Vader, Leia stared at Luke. "What do I tell them about the New Republic? The Hapan people don't want a war."

"Look out your window, sister dearest. I think they may hesitate to voice very much opposition," Luke said with a smirk.

Leia rose from her chair and went to the window. Hundreds of Imperial shuttles were landing in the city, as far as the eye could see. The shuttles that had already landed were spewing forth legions of white-clad stormtroopers. Leia turned to face her brother, Lord Skywalker, and her father, the Emperor Darth Vader.

"Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences to your actions before sending your children into hiding from your family. So, unless you wish to fight me with your saber, we have nothing more to discuss," Luke said. He was certain she would not challenge him, not with Vader backing him up.

Leia sat down, defeated. "You win."

"That is a wise decision."


	6. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-known bounty hunter finally catches up to Han.

Chapter Six

**Kidnapped**

Hapes

Six months later.

Empress Leia sat in her opulent Hapan Palace. The six months, for all intents and purposes, she had been under house arrest. The Hapans didn't know this; they only saw that Imperial Officers and stormtroopers filled the halls of the Palace. While war raged on in the galaxy, Empress Leia had become hated, both by the New Republic and the Hapan people.

Leia also knew that Luke's bounty hunters had failed to turn up any information on Han Solo or her children. After six long months, Leia desperately missed her children, and her desire for Han were becoming intense. With a startled realization, Leia knew she wanted them back.

* * *

Alzov V

Han Solo had spent much of the prior months jumping from system to system. He changed identities several times, and covered his trail better than he had ever done before in his life. He had grown a short beard, and had his hair lightened. Han was now the owner a tiny farm house and living with his six-month-old twins and almost two-year-old Isoldora on Alzov V. Alzov V was a small agricultural world located well within the dubious safety of the New Republic regions. It had a small farming population made up of both humans and non-humans. Small to medium size towns dotted the surface of the temperature and moisture moderate planet, so it was a perfect planet for growing crops. It was also perfect for a family of four to blend in with the locals, while another bitter war raged on throughout the galaxy.

Han fully intended to blend in for as long as possible. He was tired of non-stop traveling with three small children. He had made certain he purchased enough property to be able to rent the land out to the local farmers, which would provide him with a modest income. He knew it was important not to appear to be wealthy, since the few wealthy people on Alzov V didn't flaunt their riches.

It had been a difficult time for Han in many ways. He missed having Chewie around, and the thrill of their adventures. He even missed Leia - at least the 'old' Leia that had seemingly returned to her senses before sending him away. Han had seen holo-vids of her standing next to her brother, looking lonely and sad. The Corellian was one of the very few people in the galaxy that doubted the war was caused by the actions of Empress Leia, but perhaps he was wrong. Maybe she had started the war because of her anger with Mon Mothma. It was a possibility, and one that Han didn't want to contemplate very long as those thoughts would lead to memories of the beatings Leia had given him.

The children filled a large part of the void inside Han's heart. He loved them, and considered Isoldora every bit as much his daughter as Jaina. Raising three children under two years of age had been a major challenge. The purchase of N7V9 back on Estmaran had been a smart move. Han didn't believe he would have survived without Veenine's help.

"Veenine," Han called out. "I have to head into town for some supplies. Do you know of anything we need?"

The droid walked into the living room, handing Han a disk. "Yes, sir. I have already noted items we seem to have in short supply."

Han smiled and took the disk. Veenine was very efficient, had did very little to annoy him, unlike another droid he remembered. Although he might have never have wanted to own a droid, if he was stuck with one, Veenine was a good fit with his personality. Programmed to be "female", Veenine was always polite, firm but kind with the children, and best of all, never, ever, quoted odds to Han.

"I should be back in less than two hours," Han told the droid as he left the house.

* * *

Boba Fett sat in a small cafe in a boring farm town. He had been paid quite a tidy sum by his current employer. At first, when he'd heard who the bounty was on, Fett had almost turned down the job. But the promise of a even bigger future payout had been astronomical; it would be enough that he could retire, and the prey... Well this was one challenge he could not turn down, even if his employer had been adamant about the 'Alive and Unharmed' part of the deal.

* * *

Bastion

Lord Skywalker was not pleased. Although the war was going in the Empire's favor, the bounty hunters he had hired were all utter failures. "How can they not know where that smuggler is hiding?" Skywalker growled at the hapless Imperial Major standing next to him. "It's been a half a year!"

The Imperial Officer didn't hold the crafty and elusive Solo in as low regard as Lord Skywalker, but he also didn't wish to upset the Sith. It was never wise to upset a Sith. "Some of them claim they have turned up promising leads, My Lord."

"Leads!" Luke snorted in contempt. "If they don't come up with something soon, I'll make certain the hunters become the hunted."

The Major quickly nodded his agreement. "I agree, My Lord. Failures of this magnitude cannot be tolerated."

Lord Skywalker stared directly at the Major for several long moments, then turned and left the room. The Major gave a deep sigh and swallowed hard before returning to his own duties.

* * *

Alzov V

Han left the store with several cartons of supplies. Arriving at his hovercar, he had just started placing the containers in the back of the craft when a blaster jammed him in the ribs. "Don't move a muscle, Solo," a familiar mechanical voice sounded in his ear.

Han froze. _Fett!_ He felt as if his heart stopped. _I've failed my children._

"If you are a smart man Solo, which I doubt, you will cooperate fully. I do not wish to harm your children, so be very careful what you do next," Fett advised.

"What do you want me to do, Fett?" Han hissed softly through his teeth.

"Get down on your knees, and place your hands on top of your head. Very slowly." Fett ordered.

Han began to slowly sink to his knees. At the very last moment, he swung out at the bounty hunter with his leg, attempting to throw him to the ground. Fett was ready and waiting for the move, and the last thing Han saw before blackness fell over him was the flash of blasterfire.

* * *

Veenine was beginning to wonder why her Master was taking so long. The trip into town was only fifteen minutes one way, and she knew Han was not one to linger too long once he was there. The children were safely playing in the living room, so Veenine decided to begin preparing lunch. She had just started to walk to the kitchen when a loud bang sounded on the front door. Turning to go see what had caused the noise, Veenine didn't have time to answer the door. A tall man dressed in gray and green armor burst into the room, and quickly shot a stun net over the startled droid, instantly deactivating her. The children looked up from their play at the stranger with innocent, wide eyes. Fett decided he would not need to stun the younglings, especially since that would annoy his employer.

* * *

Han woke up with a splitting headache. It took him several moments to remember what had happened, before his muddled brain kicked in. _Fett!_ _My kids! If that scum hurt them, I'll kill him!_

The Corellian pulled himself up on his elbow, and took stock of his surroundings. He was in a very small cell, approximately eight feet by eight feet, and chained by his ankles to the wall at the far end of the small hard cot he was lying on. The chains were heavy, and only long enough to reach the sani, which was the only other piece of 'furniture' in the room. On the opposite wall was a heavy steel door. The room was dimly lit and reeked of oil. Stacked at the head of the bed was bottled water and dry ration bars. _I guess he doesn't plan on starving me,_ Han considered ruefully. The pilot could tell by the vibrations that he was in a ship and already in hyperspace. Han strained to hear anything else, but the room was fairly soundproof. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't be able to try to escape until he was released from his cell. Han lay back down on the uncomfortable cot, and racked his brain to come up with a plan. Mostly, however, he worried about his kids, and tried not to think about what Emperor Vader and Lord Skywalker had in store for him when he was finally returned back to Coruscant.

* * *

Fett was beginning to wonder if the reward was worth the hassle. The hunter had put a restraining bolt on the nanny droid and then reactivated her so she could take care of the kids, but the three children were making an unbelievable amount of noise and mess in his tidy ship. Fett tried yelling at the children, but all that accomplished was making them scream even louder. _Solo must not be much on discipline,_ thought Fett in irritation. _Why does this not surprise me?_

Fett turned toward the nanny droid. "Why are you unable to control these ... whelps?

"They are _children_ , sir," The Veenine replied. "They are upset, and behaving as well as can be expected, under the circumstances."

Fett wished he could blast the droid to pieces, but then he would have to deal with the brats himself. Boba Fett restrained his impulse and left the hold to go sit in his cockpit, the only place on his ship where he could find peace and quiet.

* * *

Han Solo couldn't tell how long he had been kept in his cell, but he guessed it had been about three standard days. Fett's ship had left hyperspace a short while ago, and Han judged they had landed about twenty minutes prior, which probably meant this portion of his imprisonment was about to end. He felt tense and irritable, and knew he looked terrible and reeked from a lack of proper hygiene.

The door to his cell opened. Bright light flooded the tiny room, making Han squint painfully as his eyes adjusted to the light. Han was shocked speechless when four strange looking 'guards' with long ears and bulging eyes entered his cell. The Corellian had never seen beings like this in all his travels. They were tall, gangly, and appeared to be a cross between a swamp-progg from Dagobah and a hurze-grazer from Corellia. "Pleesa stand ups, and wesa will removes your binders,” this strange creature politely requested.

Han slowly stood up. "What _are_ you?"

Two of the creatures were already removing the binders and the third one spoke again. "Wesa be's Gungans. Welcomes to Naboo, Capteensa," the Gungan replied happily.

* * *

Hapan Palace

Leia sat across a conference table from Lord Skywalker. "I have some excellent news, sister," Luke said.

"Yes?" Leia asked, not at all certain news Luke considered excellent would qualify as 'excellent' to her.

"Coruscant has fallen, and Father is on his way to reclaim Imperial City," Luke said smugly. "We are very close to our goal of total victory over the New Republic."

"That was your goal, Luke, not mine," Leia answered. "Doesn't it bother you how hated we are, or that so many beings wish us dead? Is that what you really want - a legacy of war and oppression?"

Luke snorted. "I couldn't care less if people hate me. This war will soon be over, and if our subjects cooperate, we will allow limited freedoms. Perhaps then we will receive the love and admiration you seem to crave."

"I don't crave love and admiration, Luke. I only want fairness and justice," Leia replied shortly. "Is that asking so much?"

"Fairness and justice are very subjective, sister," Luke answered. "Besides, what do those things have to do with the Dark Side? This relapse of yours has gone on long enough."

"I must have been blind to ever believe what Vader was telling me," Leia replied.

"The Dark Side isn't blind," Luke returned angrily. "I will be going to Coruscant once Father reestablishes our control. We believe that the Skywalker Dynasty should rule from the proper Capitol World, don't you agree, Empress Leia?"

Leia sighed. "Does my opinion really matter?"

Luke grinned at his defeated sister. "No."

* * *

Naboo

Han was led out of Fett's ship surrounded by armed Gungans. The ship had landed near a large body of water, and he could see no settlements nearby. The bounty hunter stood a short distance away, with a much larger group of Gungans, busily having an animated discussion. At least it appeared to be animated on the Gungans part, since they waved their lanky arms around, swinging their long ears back and forth, and almost hitting Fett in his helmet. Han saw that his children were with this large group of Gungans, and Veenine was also standing there, a twin in each arm, with Isoldora clinging to her leg. They appeared to be unharmed, and relief flooded his entire being. Only then did Han noticed _his_ remaining gem-filled cases were sitting on the ground near Fett. Suddenly, the Gungans lifted ten of the cases, and toted them back into the bounty hunter's ship. Fett turned and walked toward Han, stopping a short, but safe distance from him.

"I have received the remainder of my payment, Solo," Fett informed him.

"Payment?" Han spluttered indignantly. "That's my money! They paid you to catch me with _my_ money!"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Fett replied, unconcerned. "You and your disruptive brats are now in the custody of these... _interesting_ beings. Have fun." Fett didn't give Han a chance to reply. He walked swiftly back into his ship, and sealed the ramp the second the Gungans exited.

The apparent leader of this gangly group loped up to Han. "Wesa needs to hurrys," the Gungan instructed Han. "Musta nots let anybodys sees us'ins." The Gungan waved his lanky arm toward the body of water, and the large group herded Han and his brood toward the water.

_Now what?_ Han could only think with a sense of rising trepidation.

Han and his children were put onboard a submersible craft, and taken deep down in the lake. Eventually, they came to a beautiful, underwater city. The Gungan guards refused to answer any of his questions, only telling him he would soon understand. Or as they put it, "Yousa unnerstanda soona." Han gave up, and simply watched as the craft docked at the edge of the domed city.

The Gungans helped Veenine and Han from the craft, carefully carrying the children into the domed city. Han couldn't help but gape at the vastness and beauty of this hidden 'world'. Everything was spotlessly clean, neat and orderly. So much so, that Han felt totally out of place, even if he'd have discounted the fact the he and his children were the only humans to be seen.

Eventually, the Gungans escorted Han and his children to a room with an elderly Gungan sitting on a throne. _What's with kings and their need to sit on fancy chairs?_ Han wondered, bemused at the scene. The Gungans all bowed deeply before their leader, and seemed taken aback that Han just stood there, refusing to humble himself before their great leader.

The King Gungan didn't seem offended. "Welcomes to ouras beautious city, Capteens Solos," The Boss-King beamed.

"Um, ok," Han answered, frowning. "I don't think I had much of a choice coming here."

"Ahhh. Wesa truly sorres for da way wesa invites yousa," The Boss-King replied.

_Invites?_ Han thought, trying to decide if it was time to get really angry, or laugh at the insanity of the situation. "May I ask why I was ' _invited'_ here to begin with?"

"Of coursa! Wesa Gungans never forgets a debt," The Boss-King answered cheerfully, if very ambiguously.

Han felt his headache coming back. "Why do you think you owe me a debt?"

"Nots yousa, Capteen, da Queens!"

"Leia?" Han asked, becoming even more puzzled, since Leia referred to herself as Empress, not Queen.

"Queens Amidala!" The Gungan laughed.

Han was not amused. He felt as if he were playing the kids game of twenty questions, and it was getting old very fast. "And who, may I ask, is Queen Amidala?"

"Queens Amidala isa greata ladys. She helps us Gungans many, many cyclas agos. Wesa helps her grandchilds to safeness. Safeness is heres. In oursa greats city!" The Boss-King boasted. "Justa likes da Queens!"

"Grandchildren?" Han asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Of coursa! Emphess Leia is daughter of our'n owns Queens Amidala!" The Boss-King proudly proclaimed, waving his hand behind the Corellian.

Slowly, Han turned around, coming face to face with a stunning woman with huge brown eyes and long dark hair only slightly streaked with strands of gray. "You're Leia's mother?" Han asked, stunned.

"Padmè Amidala-Skywalker," she added, extending her hand to shake his. "I'm truly sorry for having to hire Fett to bring you here, but I could see no other way to protect my grandchildren."

It was under these bizarre circumstances that Han and his children fell under the care of the Gungans and the wife of Darth Vader.


	7. Desires and Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's desires for his former friend continues to grow. Padme introduces Han to a new friend.

  
Chapter Seven

  
**Desires and Fantasies**

  
Coruscant

  
Eight months later.

  
During the preceding months, stormtroopers had cleared away any remaining opposition in Imperial City, and now the new Emperor ruled with his son by his side. Any dissidents either escaped the planet or went deep underground, living fearfully in the crime riddled lower regions.

It pleased Lord Skywalker that they were now in a more visible position of leadership. Bastion had felt like a hiding place to him. Darth Vader had appointed governors to rule each planet, and those governors were sending senators to represent them in the Imperial Cabinet. Events were going exactly as Luke had envisioned. It frustrated him to distraction why his sister refused to be happy in her role as Empress of the Hapan Consortium. Of course, most of Leia's unhappiness was her own making. It was her decision to send away her children and her slave. 

Another thing that truly frustrated Luke was the search for Han Solo. His bounty hunters had turned up promising leads, and each and every time those leads dried up. Or worse, they would arrive on a planet only to find the smuggler had been there days earlier, and vanished like Ithorian mist. The past six months, the leads had disappeared entirely. Luke still believed it would only be a matter of time before Han Solo's luck gave out. Perhaps the lengthy chase would sweeten the reward when Luke finally had the Corellian strapped down and helpless. He shut his eyes, visualizing Solo bound, naked and spread-eagled, squeezing Solos cock until the smuggler begged for mercy as his seed spewed out uncontrollably. Yes, then he'd ram his own cock into the warm, tight hole, and then after he was satisfied, maybe he'd even drive his fist into Solo's asshole, just to enjoy watching the Corellian's expression as he was so painfully violated. It would be so sweet, perhaps made even sweeter with this long wait. 

He forced his mind back to the present situation, aware he was fondling his own erection just thinking about Solo. After Mothma's death, a Bothan by the name Fey'lya had assumed the Presidency. But the cowardly Fey'lya had fled when Coruscant fell to Imperial Forces.

Lord Skywalker entered his newly refurbished, spacious apartment, and admired the view of the tall skyscrapers from his vantage point high above the city. _We've done it_ , Luke thought. _This is the Skywalker Dynasty. We are the Chosen Ones, now and for all time._

Sighing, Luke walked into the freshly painted bedroom and opened a door, which lead into an enormous closet filled with storage cartons. Curious, Luke began to look around. A surprised expression came over his face. Reaching over, Luke flipped a switch. Golden eyes lit up.

"Master Luke!" exclaimed C-3PO. "What a surprise to see you here!"

* * *

  
Naboo

  
Han Solo was bored. It had been eight long months with absolutely nothing to do, other than watch his children grow. When he first arrived, he'd listened to Padmè tell her story of how she feel in love with a young man named Anakin Skywalker, a boy who had been a slave on Tatooine, a boy that grew up into a Jedi Knight that was seduced by the Dark Side, and became Darth Vader. The story had fascinated Han, but he still couldn't work up much sympathy for the man that had tortured him and had him frozen in carbonite. Padmè had been horrified at that tale, and spend much time blaming herself for Luke and Leia's fall to the Dark Side. Although Han had argued with her, the elegant woman believed if she'd come out of hiding after Palpatine's death, she could have saved them all, including her Anakin. Han doubted this was true.

The Gungans were very kind and helpful, so much so that sometimes Veenine complained they were too helpful. During his first few days in the water city, a Gungan by the name of Ban Yen Binks had been assigned as Han's 'assistant' by Padmè, as she tried hard to make Han feel at home. Ban Yen had been very proud of the fact that his uncle was the Great Jar Jar Binks. Ban Yen had been crushed when Han had told him he had never heard of Jar Jar Binks, and Padmè had laughed at the exchange.

During an evening meal, Han had argued with the former Queen that it had not been necessary to abduct him and his family and bring them to Naboo, much less paid him with the money Leia had provided him to live on. Padmè then handed Han a communication disk that the Gungans had intercepted between bounty hunters and Imperial spies. Han had been shocked to discover how many times he had come close to capture, and finally conceded this was a safer location for his family, and worth the cost. But he was still bored.

The Corellian was sitting in a public area watching his children press their noses against the clear outer walls and coo in delight at the colorful fish swimming past. Isoldora turned toward her father and pointed, "Daddy, wed fishy!"

Han smiled proudly and answered, "Yes, Belle, that is a pretty red fish." Han was trying to keep his children from speaking like Gungans, although he felt as though he were losing the battle. One day, not so long ago, he'd told Padmè that Leia would kill him if - no, when- he brought Isoldora back some day, and the first words out of her mouth were, "Mesa glads to meets yousa, mommas!" Padmè had laughed at this, too.

Han looked up as Ban Yen plopped down next to him on the bench. "Yosa lookas unhappys Capteen Solos."

"I'm not unhappy, Ban Yen, just bored. I feel useless here," Han answered.

"Boreda? Yousa needa to feel usefuls?" The Gungan said happily. "Come wit mesa!" Ban Yen hopped up off the bench.

Han looked up dubiously, but got up and called over to Veenine. "I'm going with Ban Yen for a bit, Veenine. I'll be right back."

It was a long walk, but the Gungan finally lead Han into an enormous room, filled from one end to the other with hundreds of apparently broken Submersibles of various ages and condition.

"Where did these all come from?" Han asked, surprised.

Ban Yen shook his head sadly. "Humans very messees. Der water machines dat breaka, dey justa leaves at bottom of us'ins lake."

"So you want me to try and fix all this...junk?"

The Gungan smiled broadly at Han. "Yosa says yousa boreda!"

* * *

Naboo

  
The soft chime rang at the apartment of Han Solo. Veenine walked over and opened the door to admit Ban Yen Binks and a tall human female close in age to Solo. Han had been pouring a beverage in the kitchen area when he looked up and almost dropped his drink. He had not seen another human other than his children and Padmè in over a year. The woman had honey colored hair, and was very poised and elegant.

"Hallos Capteen Solos!" Ban Yen shouted across the room. "I'sa bringa yousa a lady!"

Han walked into the living area and nodded politely at the woman. He looked at Ban Yen and asked, "I don't seem to recall asking for a 'lady'. Han felt his face getting warm with embarrassment. It was certainly true he had been missing female companionship, but he had never voiced this to Ban Yen. He hoped Ban Yen had suddenly not become a mind reader.

Ban Yen remained blissfully unaware of Han's discomfort, although the woman had noticed Han's reaction. She smiled at him and said, "Padmè Amidala has asked me to tutor your children, Captain. It appears you have indicated your children need an education, and I am a qualified Early Education instructor, and since Isoldora is almost four, she really needs to start learning how to read and write. Even your twins can start learning some basics."

Han felt a wave of relief. A teacher... well, he had discussed Isoldora's education several months back, and Padmè must have taken his worries to heart. Han stepped forward and held out his hand. "Han Solo. Very glad to meet you."

"Kayleen Berrian. My mother was a handmaiden when Queen Amidala ruled Naboo. I feel very privileged to be able to teach Padmè’s grandchildren."

Han looked at Ban Yen. "Does she know about the restrictions?"

"Yesa Capteen. Missa Berrians knows shesa cannat leaves," Ban Yen replied.

"It's fine, Captain. I know how important it is to keep these children safe. I have accepted the price of helping you."

"Thank you," Han said. "I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this."

* * *

Coruscant

  
Six months later

  
Lord Skywalker wondered if they would ever find enough loyal governors to serve the Empire. Many of Emperor Vader's original choices had already started scheming and going behind their backs in an attempt to gain more themselves more power. It enraged Vader when these reports filtered back, and Luke found that he was spending a great deal of time 'disciplining' these traitors at his father's directions.

Watching as the disloyal cowards groveled and begged for mercy, then using the Force to strangle the life from their puny bodies gave him less and less satisfaction each time he did it. He could almost hear his sister's voice in his mind, telling him the only way to ensure loyalty from the beings of the galaxy is to show compassion, and ruling by fear would lead to revolt. Then his father's voice would override Leia's, telling him that compassion was for weaklings. Lord Skywalker was not weak, so he obeyed his father's voice and the cowards kept dying.

* * *

  
  
Hapes

  
Empress Leia lay in bed, staring out at the stars and wondering which system was home to her children. Sometimes the ache for her babies almost overwhelmed her. But they are not babies anymore, Leia thought sadly. Jacen and Jaina are nearly two and Isoldora is almost four. 

She also wondered how Han was coping with being a single parent, and she found herself once again questioning her decision to send them all away. The loneliness was unending, the desire for Han almost more than she could bear. The longer he was gone, the more she wanted him. There are millions of desperate, destitute beings in the galaxy. Was the situation Han was in so terrible? He was well cared for. He had wonderful food, clean clothes, and a soft bed. Jonri kept him in top physical condition. He could have adjusted to being my slave, given enough time. I want him back, before he finds someone else. The thought of Han in the arms of another woman filled Leia with a jealous rage. 

Leia was also aware of Luke's growing sexual desire for Han, as well. He was her brother, so their mental connection was strong. She could see herself sharing Han with him. She shut her eyes, picturing in her mind the strong Corellian laying naked between them as brother and sister competed over fondling his cock. Han would be happy and content, pleased that the Force-strong twins both desired him. She sighed, aware of her own aching wetness.

Luke and Vader seldom contacted her, and when they did, the communication was short and cold. Perhaps Luke was telling her the truth; perhaps he wouldn't have harmed her children. Vader had informed her Luke would not have dared kill his grandchildren, since they were a part of the Skywalker Dynasty. The galaxy was big enough for all of his grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren, to share and rule over. If she knew she could share Han with Luke, then her children coud share the galaxy. Maybe Father wasn't lying to her, after all.

* * *

  
  
Naboo

  
In the early evening hours in the underwater Gungan world, Veenine had finally gotten the three active and happy Solo children to sleep. Instructor Berrian had invited Captain Solo over to her apartment for dinner, and Veenine's master had readily accepted this first-time invitation. The two adult humans had been spending more and more time in each others company, and even a droid could see they were fast becoming comfortable in each other's presence. Although Veenine had been rather surprised when earlier, Padmè had expressed disapproval for Captain Solo's and Instructor Berrian's growing friendship. This seemed odd to the droid, since Padmè had been the one to invite Instructor Berrian down to the Gungan city in the first place. But then, droids were not meant to understand human behavior and motives.

* * *

  
Han Solo arrived at Kayleen's apartment with a bottle of Gungan wine. Personally, Han thought it tasted like sweetened salt water, but Kayleen didn't seem to think it was bad. He rang the door chime and waited. When Kayleen answered Han stood for a moment, not speaking. Although Han would never have considered Kayleen beautiful, she was attractive, tall and willowy. Tonight he revised his estimation of her. Dressed in an elegant pearl gray gown and her honey colored hair flowing softly down her back, she was stunning.

"Come in, Han," Kayleen smiled. "You don't have to stand in the hall all night."

Han stepped into the room and handed her the wine. "You look beautiful, Kayleen."

"Thank you," she looked down, flushing. "Dinner is ready. I don't want it to get cold. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving, as a matter of fact," Han answered, looking around the apartment.

Kayleen gave him a brilliant smile and took his arm. If she played her cards right, tonight would change their relationship forever.

* * *

  
"I should be getting home," Han said, standing up and stretching. "Again, that was a wonderful meal, Kayleen. Thanks for asking me over."

"You can call me Kay," she said, moving closer. "And you don't have to leave."

"My kids -"

"Your children have Veenine watching them. They'll be okay. I'm sure they're asleep already, and you can be home before they wake up."

"Well..."

Kayleen moved forward, putting her hands behind his neck and pulling his face down as she kissed him. Then the door chime rang, and they jumped apart as if they'd been caught doing something wrong. Kayleen frowned. "Who can that be at this time of the night?"

"If you answer it, we'll find out," Han remarked dryly.

Sighing, she pressed the 'open' button, and standing in the corridor was Padmè Amidala-Skywalker.

"Han!" Padmè said, stepping into the apartment. "There you are. I called your apartment and Veenine answered. It was so late, I thought something might be wrong." She smiled, but her eyes held no amusement. "But it looks like you're just fine."

"Yeah... I'm fine, Padmè. How about I walk you back to your apartment?"

"That's great. Just great," Padmè hurried out as she took Han by his sleeve. "I hope you have a good night, Kay."

"It'll be just great," Kayleen snapped, glaring at the older woman as she shut the door in their faces.

"Your timing is impeccable," Han muttered sarcastically as he walked Padmè down the hallway.

Padmè gave him a knowing look. "Thank you."

* * *

  
Coruscant

  
Lord Skywalker was meditating in his apartment when he was interrupted by the holo-comm. Standing up, he walked over and watched as his sister's face came into focus. Luke was pleased, if a bit puzzled, to see his sister. "Hello, Empress Leia," Luke said formally. "What's the problem?"

"There's no problem," Leia replied, knowing she would need his permission to leave Hapes. "Where's Father?"

"He left a few days ago for Corellia, to check out the engineering specifications on the next generation of Star Destroyers. He should be back in five or six days."

Leia nodded, pleased Vader was gone. "I would like to visit you on Coruscant, if that's alright with you."

Luke raised an eyebrow at his sibling. Leia had not been to Coruscant since the day she left to marry Prince Isolder. "That's certainly unexpected," Luke answered suspiciously. "Of course you are welcome to come. When are you planning this trip?"

"Immediately. There's something we need to discuss."

Discuss? Luke thought. Maybe she's come to her senses about Solo and the children. "I will see you soon then, sister."

* * *

  
Coruscant

  
Three days later.

  
Leia rang the buzzer, and took a step back in surprise when a golden droid answered the door. "Threepio!" Leia exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes," Luke said from further in the room. "It was a surprise to me, as well. Come in."

The Empress entered the spacious apartment, giving a slight smile at her brother. "You're probably surprised to see me."

"You could say that."

She took a deep breath. "I want my children and Han back."

"I figured as much. I'm surprised it took you this long."

"I know you've been searching. Do you have any leads?"

"Not yet. I haven't given up," Luke said darkly. "I'll never give up."

The Empress decided to get directly to the point. "You desire Han as much as I do. You always have."

Luke grinned, having no plans to deny it. "It's that obvious?"

"Yes."

"When I find him, I'm going to do what I please with him, I don't expect any interference from you, Leia."

"I'm more than willing to share him. As long as you don't cause permanent damage, I'll have no issues with whatever you do to Han. I just want him in one piece to enjoy for myself."

Luke laughed. "So we agree, then. Pain, no matter how intense, is acceptable, as long as he continues to properly function and satisfy both our needs."

"Agreed." Leia nodded. "I will return to Hapes, and you will let me know as soon as you find something about Han."

When she left the room, Luke broke into a huge smile. "Father will be so very pleased."

* * *

  
Naboo

  
The younger woman stabbed her finger in Padmè’s direction. “How dare you interrupt us! You had no right to do that!”

“You were hired as my grandchildren’s teacher,” Padmè replied calmly. “Becoming Solo’s lover would be unseemly.”

“Han isn’t married to your daughter,” Kayleen shot back. “He was her slave, not her husband. Talk about unseemly.”

“All that will happen is that you’ll get hurt.”

“I’m willing to take that chance.”

Padmè shook her head stubbornly. “It will give the children a bad impression. Having an illicit affair will only end badly for both of you.”

“An illicit affair? You mean like a certain Senator sneaking around behind everyone’s back and having an illicit affair with a Jedi?” Kayleen shot back.

Padmè flushed. “That’s none of your business.”

“And my relationship with Han is none of yours,” she returned hotly.

“When my grandchildren are involved, it is my concern.”

“Maybe you’re lying to me…. maybe you don’t care a bit about your grandchildren, and you want him for yourself, since you seem to like younger men.”

Padmè seemed outraged. “Your services are no longer required, Kayleen.”

“I guess by getting rid of me, you’ll be the only one left to provide Han services.”

Without conscious thought, Padmè reached up and slapped the younger woman across the face. Kayleen stood still for a moment, then laughed as she walked away, but not before saying, "It appears I've touched a nerve."

* * *

  
Naboo

  
Han was sitting on the floor of the children's bedroom, reading a story. He had read this story about a happy Ewok family and their adventures so many times, he knew it by heart. Sometimes, just to tease his kids, he changed the words and made the story different. This always brought cries of outrage and demands he read it right!

Closing the reader cover, Han told his kids, "Time to go to sleep. Everybody get in to your beds, and I'll tuck you in."

The children leaped up off the floor, scurried over to their beds and jumped in. Han started tucking Jacen in.

"Daddy," asked Jacen, "was momma pretty?"

Han felt deeply repressed emotions stir inside of him. "Your mother is a beautiful woman."

"Will we ever meet her, daddy?" asked Isoldora.

"Maybe, honey," Han replied. His children believed they were living here away from their mother, because Leia was ill, and what she had might be contagious. Han figured it was true, from a certain point of view.

"When?" Jania demanded to know.

"I don't know the answer to that, Jania. Maybe one day, when she gets better," Han tried to explain.

"Did you love mommy?" Isoldora asked her daddy.

Han went over and tucked Isoldora's blanket around her and kissed her forehead, then lied, "I loved your mommy, sweetheart." The way she was, before she turned into a Sith, he thought, but didn't say out loud.

The Corellian was unaware of Kayleen standing just outside the doorway, listening in on his private conversation, her face twisted in jealous anger.

* * *

  
Coruscant

  
Lord Skywalker was going over the work that was piled on his desk when his secretary rang him. "Lord Skywalker, I am sorry to interrupt but we have a problem," the secretary stated.

Luke rolled his eyes, irritated, and glanced at the chrono. "What kind of problem, now?"

"There is a woman in the lobby, insisting she speak to you personally. She has been informed that she must make an appointment, but she will not leave," the secretary answered. "Would you like me to have her arrested?"

Luke thought for a moment. Why would a woman demand to speak directly to the feared Lord Skywalker? Most people avoided him like he was a contagious disease. Her demand was highly unusual. Finally he decided. "Search her thoroughly for weapons and allow her to come see me."

Luke could tell this decision surprised his secretary. "Yes, My Lord. Immediately!"

Fifteen minutes later, Lord Skywalker's secretary escorted in a human female. She was tall and refined, with long honey colored hair. She was also extremely nervous.

Intrigued, Lord Skywalker looked her over. "Have a seat." She obeyed, perching herself on the edge of the chair. "What’s your name?" Luke demanded.

"My name is Kayleen Berrian, of Naboo," she replied looking at the floor.

"You have my attention," Lord Skywalker stated flatly. "I suggest you do not waste my time."

The woman cleared her throat and fidgeted. "I have information you want."

"Go on," Luke said.

"I know where Han Solo and his children are living," she whispered softly.

Through the Force, Lord Skywalker knew this woman was telling the truth. He couldn’t stop the grin that filled his face _. I have you Solo!_

"How do you know Solo?" Luke questioned, trying to remain calm.

The woman hesitated briefly, then said, "I was brought to his hiding place by a woman named Padmè, to teach her grandchildren.”

“Padmè?” Luke whispered, his body tingling. Was it possible? Was his mother still alive, and in hiding for all these years?

“Yes… I guess that’s your mother, right?”

“Where are they?”

“On Naboo, in the Gungan underwater city.”

“Why are you betraying them? For money?”

Kayleen frowned, biting her lower lip nervously. “I guess, um, yes…. Money.”

Lord Skywalker removed a credit voucher from his drawer, pushing it toward the young woman. “Is that adequate?”

Her eyes widened at the huge sum. “Yes! Thank you!”

She started to reach for the voucher, when Luke grabbed her wrist. “No one betrays the Skywalker Regime,” he said, his fingers tightening. “Even if they deserve it.”

Kayleen Berrian's gray eyes grew wide with horror as she clutched at her neck. Then she dropped to the floor – dead.


	8. Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han's famous luck runs out

Chapter Eight

**Closing In**

Emperor Vader looked down at the dead body of the woman with disdain. “She was lying. Your mother is dead.”

“I didn’t sense she was lying,” Luke argued.

“Then she was mistaken. Or insane.”

“Or telling the truth.” Luke clenched his fists. “I’ll go check it out by myself, if you’re convinced it’s not true.”

Vader’s respirator wheezed for long moments as he considered. “No. I will come with you.”

* * *

Naboo

"I think you're worried for nothin'," Han said, trying to reassure Padmè. "I'm sure she just went home for a visit."

"You don't understand," the older woman replied, pacing Han's apartment. "She was furious with me for interfering with your personal lives, and maybe she was right. It wasn’t any of my business. Kayleen knew she wasn't supposed to leave here - she gave her word. If she left, that means..."

Han shook his head. "That still doesn't mean she ran off and told your husband."

"Anakin will never forgive me for hiding from him for all these years," Padmè said despairingly. "You need to take the children and run. I'll face Anakin."

"Run where?" Han asked quietly. "I don't have any money, or a ship."

Padmè gave a choked sob. "That's my fault, too. I wouldn't blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you. Maybe it's time we faced your family, anyway. We can't hide forever." Even as Han spoke those words, dread filled his entire body. Would Leia allow Vader and her brother to torture him to death? He simply didn't know the answer.

"We can't hide anymore," she agreed sadly.

* * *

Coruscant comm to Hapes

As promised, Luke immediately contacted Leia about his newest lead, as well as the possibility that their mother was alive.

"Do you think this woman was telling the truth?" Leia asked over the holo-com, trying not to get her hopes too high, while at the same time seething with jealousy over Han's involvement with another woman, even if she was now dead and no longer a threat.

"Yes, she was telling the truth."

"Please pick me up before you travel to Naboo. I want to go with you and Father," Leia stated firmly.

* * *

Naboo, two days later.

"She is here," Vader whispered softly as the sleek transport headed down toward the surface of the planet. "All this time, she's been here." He shook his head. "I should not have avoided this planet, just like I should not have avoided Tatooine."

"Our mother is alive?" Leia whispered in shock.

"Yes."

"You couldn't have known," Luke said, maneuvering the ship into a landing. "You were told she died."

"Palpatine told me I killed her." He thought back to that fateful day, when he had used the Force to choke his own wife, a woman pregnant with his child- his children. He'd regretted that day for over twenty-five years now.

"Well, Kenobi told me you'd killed my father," Luke commented harshly. "We were both used for others' purposes."

"I will have her back. I will never allow her to leave my side again."

"Just like I'll never allow Han to leave my side again," Leia said. "I was a fool for sending them away."

"We're about to fix that mistake," Luke told his sister with a brittle smile. "And I'm so looking forward to Solo's punishment."

* * *

The lanky Gungan rechecked the controls, then looked nervously down the long corridor. “Yousa sures dis good idea?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Han growled back. “Not even a Sith will be fast enough to avoid dozens of laser shots coming at them all at once, from all angles. I saw this happen once to a gunslinger named Gallandro. Turned him into toast before he knew what hit him.”

“Yousa sure’en dis isa da _only_ way?” Ban Yen had been very reluctant with this plan. Killing just wasn’t part of his makeup.

“They’re comin’ here to kill _us_ ,” Han snapped back at the Gungan. “Vader’s pure evil; trust me on this. I’ve had first-hand experience with him.”

“Buts…Luke’a, he’s notsa yoursa friend?”

“Luke _was_ my friend, and I’m not crazy about killin’ him, either. But the way I look at it, he’s not really Luke anymore - now he’s as crazy as his father.” The Corellian pointed his finger in Ban Yen’s face, trying to disguise his distress at being forced to kill someone he once considered his friend and brother. “It’s him or me, an’ I ain’t interested in dying, and I ain’t lettin’ him twist my kids. ‘Sides, do you really think they’ll just kill me an’ Padmè, and leave this city untouched? After your people have been hiding us for years?”

“Isa guess’n notsa.”

“You bet not,” Han agreed. “With the kid and gruesome dead, Leia will come to her senses, and we can all live in peace.” He hoped he was telling Ban Yen the truth, and the deaths’ of Vader and Luke wouldn’t make Leia crack completely. “I want you to take the kids an’ Padmè, and head to the dock. If things go bad, at my signal you get in a sub and head toward the surface. Hopefully, Padmè’s connections can get you off-planet.”

“Padmès knowsa bouts dis?”

Han shook his head negatively. “No. She can’t know.” _Because she might try and stop me._

* * *

Han turned off the comm and looked at the woman that he’d come to respect as a good friend. “That was the signal from Ban Yen. They’re here, and we don’t have much time.”

“Time?” Padmè questioned as she watched Veenine hurry to gather the children and a few packed belongings.

“You’re not facing Vader and Luke – I am,” Han informed her. “You’re takin’ the kids and heading to the surface if I can’t stop them. You'll need to escape, before it’s too late.”

Padmè frowned in puzzlement. “How in the stars are you planning on facing them alone?”

“We don’t have time to discuss this,” Han muttered, pushing her toward the door. The Corellian looked down at his children, and with a heavy heart realized this might be the last time he saw them. Bending over, he quickly kissed them. “You kids be good, and listen to your grandma, you hear me?”

"Daddy!" Isoldora sobbed. "I don't wanna goes without you!" Her crying caused the twins to start whimpering and trying to cling to their father. The situation was getting out of control, and the Corellian was starting to worry the Siths would arrive before his family was safely gone.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what you have planned,” the woman said, hands on hips.

Sighing, Han pointed up. “Ben Yan and me set up a line of lasers, down along the top of the hallway leading to this apartment. Once I turn it on, anyone standing in the hall gets fried."

“WHAT?”

“Padmè, listen to me…. Vader is _not_ the Anakin Skywalker you remember, and Luke is just as far gone. You have to trust me. If I don’t stop them, we’ll both be killed, and my kids – your grandchildren – will grow up and become Sith. Is that what you want to happen?”

“They’re still my husband and son. They can be saved!"

“No,” Han argued, feeling a growing sense of dread as the wails of the three children got louder. “I've seen them in action, I don't think they can be saved. You have to leave. Now, before it’s too late.”

“Veenine, you take the children and go meet with Ban Yen. I’m staying with Captain Solo.”

“Padmè!”

“Don’t argue with me, Captain. I’m a very stubborn woman.”

“Now I know where Leia gets it from,” Han grumbled, then turned to Veenine. “You heard the lady. Get going. If you don't hear from me in fifteen minutes, leave here and don't look back. I guess I'll have to trust Ban Yen to protect the kids." Even as he said those words, he wasn't certain it would be possible.

When the droid left with the crying, nearly hysterical children, Han turned to look at the woman that could have been his mother-in-law. “You can’t save them, you know.”

“I have to believe I can,” was her response.

* * *

Emperor Vader put his gloved hand on Luke’s shoulder. “We must be cautious. I sense they know we are coming.”

“What can they do?” Luke returned. “Neither one can use the Force – they don’t stand a chance against us.”

“I do not intend to harm my wife,” Vader intoned. “She is mine, and must return to my side.”

"And I don't intend to harm Han," Leia put in. "At least not yet."

Luke was quite pleased. “We can all be together again, at long last.”

Using the Force to guide them, the three Siths headed down the corridor that led to Solo’s apartment. The door stood wide open and inside the room was Padmè Amidala-Skywalker, standing next to Han Solo, who was holding a small control box.

“Padmè,” Vader said quietly from the doorway. Even though he’d felt her presence through the Force, somehow he had needed to actually see her in order to believe it was true. “It’s really you.”

“Anakin.” She rushed out into the corridor, ignoring Han’s exasperated protest. As long as she remained in the laser’s range, he couldn’t activate the weapon - not without killing her, too. And there was no way he'd kill Padmè.

“My name is no longer Anakin.”

She approached him, unafraid, then reached up and touched his helmet. “You’ll always be my Ani.”

Vader grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the apartment. “Why did you hide from me?”

Han gave a derisive snort as Luke stepped into the room. With both Vader and Luke now inside the apartment instead of the hallway, his plan had gone to hells.

“Shut up, Solo. You’ll be lucky if I don’t Force-choke you this instant.”

"You promised," Leia said, stepping inside from behind her brother.

"Leia?" Han's jaw dropped in total astonishment at her appearance before he realized how close he'd come to not only killing Luke and Vader, but Leia as well. Would that have been a good thing? Han wasn't sure at this point of anything.

"It's time you came home, Han. Past time." The Empress pulled out the jeweled collar from her pocket, holding it up and watching Han's expression change from surprise to horror in a heartbeat.

"Way past time for you, Mother," Luke said with a sneer. "Some mother you turned out to be."

Padmè turned toward her son, holding out her hand imploringly. “Luke, my child, please don't talk like this. If only….”

“If only you’d have stayed, and raised your children, like any decent mother would have,” Luke finished for her, his voice bitter. “Why don't you answer your husband? Why did you hide from your family?”

“Obi-Wan thought it was for the best," she replied, her face stricken by Luke's hurtful words. "I wanted to protect you."

"You should have protected me from Obi-Wan, not my own father."

“Obi-Wan Kenobi destroyed my life,” Vader said curtly. “He destroyed all of our lives.”

“No, Ani. Palpatine destroyed us, not Obi-Wan.”

“Perhaps they are both responsible,” Vader concurred. “But their influence has come to an end. I am the Chosen One, and you are my wife. We will return to Coruscant to rule.”

“Ani, please….”

“I told you they were all beyond hope,” Han told her, tossing the now useless remote control aside and pulling his blaster from his holster. “ _Now_ do you believe me?”

“I told you to shut up!” Luke screamed. He raised his hands; first ripping the blaster from Han's grip, then shot Force-lightning from his fingertips in the Corellian's direction.

Immediately, Padmè threw herself at Luke as Leia let out a blood-curdling scream. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Vader reached out, grabbing his wife before she could fall into Luke's Force-lightning, then the Force-lightning slammed into Han's chest, and the Corellian gasped in agony, dropping to the floor as he writhed against the tentacles of electricity as the familiar snap hiss of a lightsaber being ignited sounded.

Luke spun around, instinctively turning on his own red blade, barely intersecting his sister's orange-hued lightsaber before it could cut him down. "Turn off your weapon, sister," Luke snarled. "You can't hope to win."

"You were going to kill Han!"

"He cheated on us!" Luke screamed, turning to face his mother. "He was going to kill us, wasn't he?"

"I had no intentions of allowing that to happen," Padme stated. "I deactivated the control box when he wasn't looking."

"See?" Luke bit out harshly. "He deserves to die!"

"He's mine," Leia returned, enraged. "You promised me we'd share him!"

"Solo knows all about sharing. Maybe he should tell us all about Kayleen,"Luke taunted in jealousy. "He would still be hidden away if he hadn't made her angry, but Solo's good at pissing people off, isn't he?"

"That's _not_ what happened," Padmè protested, trying to uselessly pull away from Vader's grip. "I stopped them before they could get involved... that's why she was angry."

Looking past Vader and the woman he was restraining, Leia watched as Han struggled painfully to his feet. "Is that true?" she asked the Corellian, trembling with rage as she stalked up to him, still holding her humming saber. "You were interested in some _slut_?"

"Nothing happened between me an' Kayleen," Han ground out, noting her face was contorted with fury. It was very likely Leia would be the one to kill him at this point - not Luke.

"Kayleen was a slut," Leia repeated. She raised her hand, using the Force to slam Han backwards - his body hit the far wall with such speed he lost consciousness. Then she stalked over to his still form and snapped the glittering collar back around his neck. "That will never, ever be removed again," she said with a sneer, not caring that he couldn't hear her words.

"Please, Leia..." Padmè begged, tears streaming down her face. "Stop this madness."

"What right do you have to tell me, tell us, anything?" Leia screeched in rage. "I hate you!"

"The Dark Side is our destiny, Leia," Vader said. "It always has been the destiny of the Skywalkers."

"Ani, please... I know you've still got goodness inside you," Padmè dropped to her knees, pleading with her husband. "We can all live happily, if you just allow yourself to see the truth."

"This _is_ the truth, Mother," Luke said, pushing past and grabbing Leia by her arm. "Tell your mother. _Tell her what you want_ **."**

"I want my children, and I want Han," Leia admitted coldly, reaching down and pulling this woman - her _mother_ \- to her feet. "I can't fight the Dark Side." She twisted her arm away from Luke, and walked over to where Han was groaning, slowly regaining awareness.

"Leia, please remember who you are, and come back," Han said, staring up at her with blurry, pain-filled eyes. He felt something around his neck, something familiar and unwanted, and his fingers involuntary reached up, touching the symbol of his status as a slave.

"It's too late," Leia snapped out. "It's too late."

Padmè looked at Luke, and saw triumph in his face; then down at Han, and saw despair.


	9. A Slave's Punishment is a Sith's Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter was inspired by the 'anonymous' artwork called "Strapped and at Vader's Mercy". I made Han's situation a bit worse.

Chapter Nine

**A Slave's Punishment is a Sith's Pleasure**

Epilogue

Coruscant, Five days later

Han had been kept naked in a blinding bright prison cell for five straight days, only given water to drink. When he was finally dragged out he was hauled in front of Lord Skywalker and his Sith father, then pushed to his knees. With a gag keeping him from speaking, he gazed at the two Sith Lords with defiance. Luke stood from his throne and walked over to the Corellian.

"Even now, such a strong will you still possess," Luke cooed. "I'm going to have a wonderful time breaking that will, Han." He signaled toward a doorway, and Boba Fett entered, followed by two stormtroopers who were dragging something brown and heavy behind them.

It was only when the object was deposited in front of Han did he realize the fur covered form was Chewbacca, his only friend. The Wookiee was quite deceased, with his scalp missing. Even with the gag, Han cried out in despair, slumping his shoulders and shaking, dimly aware that Fett was now holding up Chewie's scalp for everyone to see his latest prize.

"You shouldn't have left, Han," Luke said, shaking his head as he pretended to feel badly. "Punishments are never fun, at least for you." Then the younger Skywalker's voice grew harsh. "His wife and son are still alive, but if you ever try to escape again, or even attempt suicide as a method of escape, they will be skinned alive." He reached down, grabbing Han by his hair, forcing him to look up at the Sith. "Do you understand?"

Han could only nod, grief contorting his features.

"Good. And now you will receive your first real punishment by my father and myself. Never again will you experience pleasure without also knowing pain. It will _always_ be two sides of the same coin." He looked over at the stormtroopers. "Take him to the punishment room and strap him down to the table. We will be there shortly."

As Han was pulled to his feet, Luke turned to Fett. "As a reward for a job well done, would you like to join me and my father as we give Solo his first lesson in what it truly means to belong to the Skywalker Regime?"

Fett bowed his head slightly. "It would be my pleasure."

Lord Skywalker laughed. "Yes, I'm certain it will be your pleasure."

* * *

Coruscant, three months later

Empress Leia divided her time between the Hapan Consortium and Coruscant, much like Lord Skywalker spent a great deal of his time now with his sister. It was much easier on Han when he only had to please his mistress. Keeping four Skywalkers happy at the same time was quite a difficult task. Anything Han said or did, anything at all, could lead to punishments.

Like now.

Han would have screamed, but with his head tilted back and restrained, and Luke's cock filling his throat, he couldn't make any noise beyond a strangled gurgle. He was lying naked on his back, spread-eagled with his wrists in binders, his usual postion during the first stage of his punishment. Two thin tubes ran down from his nose to his lungs, supplying him with necessary oxygen. His owners didn't like to pull out of his throat to allow him to breathe, since allowing him to take gasps of air interfered with their pleasures; therefore oxygen tubes were the easy solution. With the Siths' Force enhanced abilities, their thrusting could go on for hours, and it often did, leaving him raw and bleeding from both his ass and his throat.

Vader was standing between his pulled up, clamped knees, repeatedly pushing something large, hard and extremely painful past his widely stretched anus and deep into his bowels. Han wasn't sure if it was Vader's cock, his fist, or a dildo, but it hardly mattered anymore. They all hurt like the nine hells, and it was Han's bad luck that the one natural body part of Emperor Vader's that still functioned quite well was his enormous dick. Whatever it was that Vader was using this time was huge, and his mind could barely comprehend his body's agony, or how it was possible that his anus could stretch that wide open. Han knew he wouldn't be able to sit or have a bowel movement without great suffering for a week after this stint.

This was far, far from the first time his abused rectum had been penetrated by the Skywalker men. The first time, three long months ago was when Fett had participated, and surgery had been required to stop the bleeding and fix the damage. Even after punishments that didn't leave him bleeding, medic droids were ordered to 're-tighten' his anal muscles so that the next violation felt as invasive and painful as his first.

Vader's other hand was now busy squeezing Solo's erection - which was brought on by their Force commands - so excruciatingly tight that Han was amazed he was able to ejaculate, but he came none-the-less, squirting his semen over the powerful, gloved fist just as Luke's thick fluids gushed deep into this throat, forcing him to swallow or choke. Han was lucky; this time Luke had only pounded into his throat for a little over forty minutes, although it was only the young Sith's first ejaculation of this session. Most of the time, Luke would go two or three more times before he stepped aside for the other family members to have their turn.

Mouth and throat still wrenched wide open with the Force to accomodate Luke's lengthy erection, Han turned his tormented eyes, streaming with pain-driven tears, past Luke's bare thigh, and saw two dark haired women dressed all in black, sitting there, gazing at the Corellian. The younger, beautiful Empress held a huge phallus ringed with stiff, pointed spurs and a neural whip; and the still stunning older woman held an electrically charged, pulsating phallus, as well as metal clamps with screws attached. The two women were waiting for their turn at torturing and raping him. They usually took the second round, since they had more patience than Luke and Vader. Whatever they did to him was never any less painful than the men's rituals, nor were they any more merciful upon hearing his anguished screams of pain. Judging by what they were holding, Han wasn't looking forward to Luke and Vader finishing with him.

"You shouldn't have asked for that last nerf sausage at breakfast, Han," Empress Padme said in mock dismay as she rattled the heavy metal clamps in anticipation, before smiling.

**THE END**


End file.
